


Подсолнечник

by tavvitar



Series: Цикл «Красавица и Чудовище» [4]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, M/M, Romance, Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-11
Updated: 2016-10-11
Packaged: 2018-08-21 21:59:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8261857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tavvitar/pseuds/tavvitar
Summary: Однажды король гномов забрел в дом к единственному в мире заколдованному хоббиту…





	

**Author's Note:**

> ООС всех сплошь, вплоть до сюжета классической сказки

Бильбо очень не любил, когда к нему в дом вваливались в грязных сапогах и без приглашения. Конечно, до того, как неизвестный гном распахнул дверь и, постояв немного, прошел в гостиную, оставляя за собой комья липкой глины, Бильбо не знал, что ему это так ужасно не нравится. Ведь к нему никто никогда не приходил: дом стоял далеко на отшибе и считался проклятым. 

Бильбо это всегда возмущало — не то, конечно, что соседи пренебрегают им, а то, что они так отзываются о его уютной и прекрасной усадьбе. Скорее всего, они просто завидовали: Бильбо был уверен, что ни у кого из этих болванов нет таких пышно цветущих роз, такой великолепной капусты, такого изумительно устроенного водопровода и такого безупречного дубового паркета, начищенного до зеркального блеска и без единой царапины. 

Теперь-то царапина наверняка была, и не одна — судя по тому, как гном бухал своими сапожищами, на них наверняка были набиты железные подковы. Бильбо сердито посопел и побрел на кухню: как ни крути, а гостя надо кормить.

***  
Торин никогда в жизни не видел ничего подобного этому дому. И хотя добрые жители Шира, которые никак не могли позволить ему переночевать в поле, а в свои дома пускать категорически отказались, называли усадьбу на отшибе проклятой, Торин никак не мог с ними согласиться. После обильного и вкусного ужина, который ждал его на кухне, после огромной ванны горячей воды и тщательно взбитой постели он был склонен скорее назвать этот дом благословенным. Единственное, что беспокоило Торина — это отсутствие хозяина, которому он мог бы сказать спасибо за приют. 

То есть — хозяин явно был где-то тут. Иначе кто вытер грязные следы на паркете и привел в порядок одежду Торина, когда он спал? Кто унес его сапоги к порогу, поставив вместо них у кровати теплые валяные тапочки в разноцветную полоску? Торину стало даже неловко, когда он увидел их — и еще глубокие царапины на паркете в прихожей. Захотелось даже извиниться, а уж это с Торином случалось нечасто. Но в доме было тихо и пусто, и ни единый шорох не выдавал чьего-либо присутствия. Так что в конце концов Торин позавтракал огромной яичницей с пятью глазками и свежими пышными булками, вынул из кармана золотой, положил его на стол и, поклонившись, вышел за дверь. 

Снаружи было самое прекрасное утро, какое только можно было себе вообразить. Воздух был напоен запахом роз и летней земли, солнце золотило тонкие лепестки едва распустившегося подсолнечника. Рука Торина сама потянулась к цветку, похожему на тончайшую золотую корону. Хрустнул стебель — и в ту же минуту за спиной раздался сердитый голос:

— Ну знаете ли, это уже чересчур!

Торин резко обернулся, но позади никого не было. Он огляделся по сторонам, потом опустил глаза вниз — и охнул. С выложенной камнями дорожки на него гневно смотрел какой-то пушистый комок с коротенькими ручками и большими мохнатыми лапками. На каждой из них было по пять круглых пальцев, как у всех обитателей Средиземья, и все они беспокойно шевелились.

***  
Бильбо был ужасно, ужасно зол. Неизвестный гном съел практически все его запасы, уснул в ванной, так что вода перелилась через край, и не следует забывать о паркете — но все это было сущей ерундой. В конце концов, кто же поставит в вину путнику усталость или голод! То, что он не представился и даже не попытался заговорить с Бильбо, было несколько обидно — но тут уж Бильбо виноват сам: к чему так упорно прятался? Любой, кто пребывает в своем уме, не станет беседовать со стенами и посудой. Но подсолнечник! Бильбо специально посадил его рядом со скамейкой: во-первых, распустившись, цветок давали дивную тень, во-вторых, было так приятно смотреть на небо сквозь золотые тонкие лепестки! Последнюю неделю Бильбо только и ждал, когда цветок, наконец, раскроется, и можно будет посидеть рядом с ним на скамеечке, чувствуя, как щекочет пятки теплый ветерок. А этот проклятый гном все испортил — и, судя по его лицу, даже не догадывался о тяжести совершенного им преступления!

— Нечего смотреть так, как будто вы не знаете, что нехорошо портить чужую собственность! — кричал Бильбо. — Я стерпел, когда вы испортили мой паркет и разбили мою любимую тарелку — но теперь я вынужден сказать: извините!

— Да нет, это вы извините, — буркнул гном и опустился на скамью, которая жалобно крякнула под его весом. — Я совсем не хотел отплатить вам обидой за гостеприимство — для моего народа это большое бесчестие. Я так понял, что этот цветок был очень вам дорог?

— Более чем! — отрезал Бильбо.

— Я могу заплатить вам за него. Сколько вы хотите?

— Да вы… вы… как вы!.. — Бильбо почувствовал, что его прямо-таки распирает от гнева, а вся шерсть становится дыбом. — Вы ведь даже имени моего не спросили!

***  
Торин удерживался от смеха из последних сил. Уж больно потешным оказался хозяин усадьбы, особенно когда рассердился. Больше всего он был похож на свернувшегося клубком большого ежа с длинными мягкими иголками — только у ежей между этих игл никогда не проскакивали синие искры. Так что, услышав вполне разумный упрек, Торин призвал на помощь все свое самообладание и сказал:

— Это было очень грубо с моей стороны — хотя я вас не видел и потому мне просто не представилось случая. Меня зовут Торин Дубощит. А кто вы?

— Бильбо Бэггинс, — пробурчало существо, на глазах теряя свой воинственный вид. — Единственный в мире заколдованный хоббит.

— Что? — удивленно переспросил Торин. 

Он ничего не понимал в колдовстве, мало того — он был гномом, которые, как известно, верят лишь в точные расчеты. Но когда-то, когда Торин был совсем маленьким, он, как все нормальные дети, слушал сказки — и заколдованные герои в них редко когда признавались, что заколдованы. Напротив, они старались навести как можно более широкую тень на плетень — потому что иначе, по условиям сказки, они могли лишиться шанса на избавление от злого заклятия. 

— Ну, вы же видели других хоббитов, разве они выглядят как я? — Торин покачал головой, а Бильбо вздохнул: — Вот именно. Понятия не имею, как это так получилось: до двенадцати лет я был вполне обычным, как все мои соседи. Но я здорово подозреваю, что это все Саквиль-Бэггинсы. Это побочная ветвь нашего почтенного рода, и они давно мечтают заполучить себе усадьбу. Они, кстати, приходили сюда, когда умерли мои родители. Говорили, что я, мол, не справлюсь с хозяйством в одиночку! Х-ха!

Торин пристально посмотрел на существо перед собой. 

— Не обижайтесь, но разве они не были правы? Вы не выглядите как кто-то, кто может, хм, жить самостоятельно.

Бильбо снова обиженно вздыбил шерсть.

— И тем не менее мой огород ухожен, розы цветут и я очень неплохо питаюсь! Моя капуста считается лучшей в округе, и все приходят ко мне за рассадой по весне и за добрыми кочанами осенью. Вот, смотрите! — Бильбо вытянул вперед одну свою короткую ручку и слегка согнул пальцы. Из подушечек немедленно вытянулись широкие крепкие когти, похожие на кротовьи. — Я все здесь делаю своими руками. Кроме того, что сделать не могу — тогда я нанимаю помощника.

— А мне показалось, что жители в деревне сторонятся вашего дома. 

— Они просто завистливые болваны, — фыркнул Бильбо. — Небось говорили вам, что тут все проклято и живут призраки?

Торин кивнул. Бильбо захихикал и переступил лапками, будто в нерешительности.

— Смотрите! — сказал он в конце концов весьма торжественным шепотом и… исчез. 

***  
Как всегда — это было весело. Лицо у Торина Дубощита сделалось ужасно глупым и растерянным — точь в точь как у всех, кто приходил к Бильбо в усадьбу. Хотя, надо сказать, Торин все-таки выглядел намного лучше Бартоломью Саквиль-Бэггинса или его глупой дочки Лобелии. Для них-то Бильбо устроил целый концерт: грохотал крышками кастрюль, завывал и даже бросил в стену пару фарфоровых кошек, которых терпеть не мог. С Торином он никогда бы не стал проделывать подобное: несмотря на испорченный паркет и сломанный подсолнечник, Бильбо поймал себя на том, что ему нравится этот гном с суровым лицом и мягкой улыбкой, от которой все будто согревалось внутри. Неизвестно, что было тому причиной. Уж точно не одиночество, которое Бильбо за тридцать лет полюбил так крепко, что не расстался бы с ним ни за какие коврижки. 

— Как ты это делаешь? — спросил Торин осипшим голосом.

— Не знаю, — сказал он, принимая видимый облик. — Как-то получается. Наверное, тоже последствие колдовства, и вот этому-то я просто ужасно рад! Очень уж полезная штука. Особенно когда надо…

Тут он замолк, не договорив. Торин приподнял брови. Бильбо подумал, не стоит ли ему снова превратиться в невидимку и тихо-тихо скрыться в глубине дома. Провались он, этот цветок — Бильбо мог посадить новый. А вот то, что он чуть было не рассказал, как иногда ворует у соседей масло из кладовок и яйца из курятников — совершенно непоправимая ошибка. Конечно, он делал это не ради выгоды, а от скуки, из желания позабавиться, особенно в ясные летние вечера, когда на улице было еще слишком светло и не тянуло ни под одеяло, ни к книжкам и камину, ни на лавочку. В такие вечера Бильбо чувствовал, что нуждается не то чтобы в компании, но хотя бы в небольшом развлечении. Холодной зимой и дождливой осенью его такие мысли не посещали: зачем нужен кто-то, когда в твоем распоряжении теплый красный плед и кресло-качалка, в котором так сладко дремлется под заунывный вой ветра и стук дождя? Весной все силы отнимал огород и цветы. А вот летом… 

— Подумаешь, махонькая банка сливок, — в конце концов буркнул Бильбо. — И воровство тут совершенно ни при чем! Между прочим, это целое приключение — проникнуть в чью-то кухню, сделать так, чтоб тебя не почуяли собаки и не обнаружили хозяева… а потом — если бы ты видел, какие у них бывают потешные лица, когда обнаруживается пропажа, ты бы тоже не удержался!

Торин прищурился. Пальцы его, в которых до сих пор лежал цветок, пришли в движение, а на переносице обозначилась глубокая морщина.

— Ну, разве это приключение, — протянул он. — А смог бы ты украсть драгоценный камень из-под лап огромного дракона, спящего на куче золотых монет? 

Бильбо впоследствии так и не смог вспомнить, что заворожило его больше: то ли картина, представшая перед ним в воображении (довольно буйном для хоббита, даже заколдованного), то ли хриплый мягкий голос Торина. Как бы то ни было, Бильбо кивнул. И это было уже не исправить. 

***  
Ничего уже было не исправить. Торин повторял себе это по два раза на дню, но помогало слабо. Новый член их компании был совершенно невыносим. Во-первых, он так любил поесть, что при виде еды терял интерес ко всему остальному, а при отсутствии еды — всякое подобие совести. Не то чтобы он ныл и сетовал, хотя и такое случалось. Но Бильбо Бэггинс, единственный в мире заколдованный хоббит, обладал совершенно волшебной силой вызывать к себе жалость. Сидя у костра или в тени какого-нибудь камня, он выглядел таким маленьким, несчастным и потерянным, что кто-нибудь обязательно добывал для него кусок сухаря или горсть ягод. 

Это ужасно раздражало: после истории с троллем, в которую они влипли по вине этого любителя поесть, Торин отлично усвоил, насколько обманчива беспомощность Бильбо Бэггинса. Ведь они все побросали мечи, когда тролль пообещал вырвать лапки крошечному пушистому существу, пойманному за кражей куска мяса! А потом провели совершенно кошмарный час, слушая беседу «мистера Тома» и «мистера Бильбо» о том, как правильнее свежевать гномов. Конечно, Бильбо, с жаром и знанием дела описывая процесс получения гномьего филе, просто тянул время до рассвета, и они все это довольно быстро поняли… ну, если честно, осознали в тот момент, когда тролль начал каменеть. Но осадок-то остался — во всяком случае у Торина. 

— Это был очень убедительный рассказ, мастер взломщик, — процедил он, когда Бильбо своими острыми зубами перегрыз путы на его руках.

— Я очень рад! Ведь у меня нет никакого опыта. Просто я подумал, что разделка гнома не очень отличается от разделки кабанчика. Но тролль глупый и ничего не понял, — ответил пушистый шар с таким видом, будто его похвалили, и выплюнул остатки веревки. 

Торин тогда поймал взгляд Двалина — крайне выразительный, и подумал, что его старый друг, который и без того, поэтически выражаясь, всегда предпочитал баранье жаркое милым пушистым ягняткам, больше никогда в жизни не станет на привале давать Бильбо оселок, чтобы он мог подточить свои отросшие когти. Он не ошибся. Но все остальные, не перестав умиляться на лохматую тварь, стали ею еще и восхищаться. 

Во-вторых, Бильбо оказался слишком тихоходным и коротколапым, так что его приходилось носить на себе. Торин был готов к этому: способности мистера Бэггинса к передвижению пешком он оценил еще тогда, когда они вдвоем покинули Шир. Что, надо заметить, произошло только после основательного обеда и не менее основательных сборов. Когда Торин запихнул в свой дорожный мешок целую кучу каких-то носовых платков, подбитых мехом — мешок раздулся, будто беременная кошка. Он хотел было выбросить половину, но Бильбо объяснил ему, что это что-то вроде его теплой одежды, и даже продемонстрировал, как ее носить. Выглядел он при этом как узелок на ножках — хоть сейчас подцепляй на палку и закидывая на плечо… Собственно, Торину примерно так и пришлось поступить — иначе они не добрались бы до места встречи со всей компанией и через неделю. Только Бильбо при этом не болтался у него за плечом, а сидел на нем. 

Вообще-то ноша была невелика. К тому же Бильбо был неплохим собеседником — забавным, остроумным и знающим, когда надо помолчать. Поэтому Бофур, например, обожал его компанию: он мгновенно научил Бильбо десятку малоприличных песен, и они хором распевали их на два голоса к общему удовольствию. Торин и сам, бывало, ловил себя на том, что подпевает… да только больше всего Бильбо почему-то любит ездить не на Бофуре, не на Глоине и не на Кили с Фили (хотя тут все было понятно — они любили перебрасывать мистера Бэггинса с плеча на плечо, будто мячик), и уж тем более не на Двалине. Ему чем-то полюбились именно ториновы плечи. Торину все время мнилось в этом какое-то издевательство. Не то чтобы он так уж трепетно относился к своему королевскому титулу, чтоб не помочь товарищу. В конце концов, Торин был королем без королевства, и Бильбо был ему нужен как раз для того, чтобы это исправить… 

В конце концов, в этом и было все дело. Бильбо не был ему товарищем. Он был кем-то чрезвычайно полезным, абсолютно непостижимым и совершенно чужим. Кем-то, чью верность он купил. Такая сделка предполагала дистанцию, это было понятно любому разумному существу старше шести лет — кроме Бильбо, который, кажется, не признавал вовсе никаких дистанций. Он просто любил сидеть у Торина на правом плече. И на привале — спать у левого, по которому когда-то пришелся удар орочьей дубины и которое часто ныло от ночного холода. Каждое утро Торин просыпался, чувствуя мягкое тепло рядом с собой и не чувствуя боли — и это раздражало. Ужасно раздражало, как все непонятное. 

***  
Бильбо сорок раз пожалел, что ввязался в свое приключение. И что ему не сиделось дома, в тепле и покое? Нет, конечно, гномы оказались довольно милыми существами, хотя и грубоватыми и не слишком-то опрятными. В большинстве домов Шира их бы на порог не пустили с такими манерами. Да что там — Бильбо и сам бы, пожалуй, возмутился, ввались к нему в дом такая ватага! Наверняка стали бы вытирать сапоги об бабушкин резной сундук, сморкаться в салфетки и хозяйничать в кладовой. Но путешествовать с ними было интересно. Бильбо все время узнавал что-то новое — например, как поймать шапкой рыбу, или чем пирит отличается от золота, или как сделать бомбу из простых подручных материалов, или как свистеть с помощью двух пальцев. Большинство этих знаний, понятное дело, были совершенно бесполезны. Хотя свистеть Бильбо честно учился, но ничего не вышло: когти все время сталкивались с клычками — ужасно неприятно, кстати. Но все-таки рассказы гномов ему нравились: Бильбо ведь был любознателен, а все книги в Шире за тридцать лет одинокой жизни прочел от корки до корки, причем не по одному разу. Больше всяких интересных вещей ему нравилось только то, что гномы не смотрели на него с опаской, ужасом или неловкостью. То есть — первые несколько дней все это было, но потом он как-то быстро подружился с веселым Бофуром и мудрым стариком Балином, и еще с Бомбуром, с которым Бильбо объединяла общая страсть к еде. Они могли часами беседовать про то, как правильно запекать пулярку и какие травы лучше класть в омлет. Эти трое стали как-то особенно близки ему. Правда, был еще Торин…

Вот в ком была вся проблема. 

Во-первых, он был королем — несмотря на вечный запах пота, и грязные руки, и свалявшиеся волосы, и еще то, что в бороде у него вечно путались остатки еды. Вообще-то все гномы так выглядели — попробуйте-ка выглядеть иначе в походе, да еще таком долгом и опасном — но Торин, несмотря на все вышеперечисленное, каким-то образом умудрялся внушать Бильбо что-то вроде благоговения. А хоббиты, даже заколдованные, весьма независимый народ и очень не любят благоговеть — если, конечно, речь не идет о тыкве размером с полдома. Рядом с Торином Бильбо ощущал постоянную потребность не то опуститься на одно колено, не то расправить плечи — и ощущение было не из приятных. Особенно если учесть, что ни плеч, ни коленей у него не было. 

Во-вторых, Торин был одержимым. Опять же — вся их компания была немного не в себе, и Бильбо, который отчаянно скучал по дому, прекрасно понимал, в чем тут дело. Однажды на привале он закрыл глаза и попытался представить себе, как, допустим, возвращается в свою уютную, благоустроенную нору и обнаруживает, что всем там заправляет Лобелия Саквиль-Бэггинс. Бильбо увидел очами души своей, как она появляется на крыльце, огромная и властная… и тут же открыл глаза и закрутился на месте, пытаясь вытряхнуть из головы эти ужасные, ужасные мысли. Гномы тоже потеряли свой дом, и Бильбо было ужасно жаль их, когда они сидели вокруг костра, пели свои песни, и в глазах у них плясала сухая тоска. Но у Торина это было нечто большее. Он пел об огне, бушующем наравне с небом — и огнем горел его взгляд, и небо рушилось, погребая под собою неясные тени. В такие минуты Бильбо становилось страшно и горько, и хотелось не то бежать подальше со всех ног, не то сделать что-нибудь… Однажды он и правда подошел и осторожно потерся о руку Торина. Торин вздрогнул и отстранился, и глаза его полыхнули бешенством… а потом погасли, и Бильбо увидел в них печаль, серую и слежавшуюся, как зола в давно не чищеном камине. 

Это, наверное, и было «в-третьих» — главное и заветное, как в старых сказках. Зола и пламя, и доброе тепло, которое Бильбо, кажется, и видел только раз — когда они с Торином беседовали на скамейке у входа в нору. Но он не мог забыть этого. Порой на привале Бильбо думал о том, каким был бы Торин, если б жил мирно в своем Эреборе. По всему выходило, что — надменным, властным, упрямым, нетерпеливым… в общем, ничего бы не изменилось. Вот разве что Торин никогда в своей королевской жизни не забрел бы в Шир. От этой мысли веяло холодом. И когда они приходила Бильбо в голову на привале, он подползал поближе к Торину, утыкался ему в левое плечо и тогда только засыпал. Это плечо было теплее по ночам, особенно перед плохой погодой. А правое было удобнее. Когда Бильбо сидел на нем, ему казалось, будто отсюда виден весь мир — и ему хотелось смеяться, повернув лицо к солнцу. Но он точно знал, что Торин этого не одобрит. Торин вообще, кажется, мало что одобрял. Это было «в-четвертых» — и тут Бильбо был с Торином совершенно согласен. Он категорически не мог одобрить сон на земле, отсутствие нормальной еды и режима дня, дожди, троллей, безумный лихорадочный жар в глазах Торина и капусту в его бороде. 

Проще говоря, подгорный король раздражал Бильбо похуже любого представителя почтенных Саквиль-Бэггинсов.

Когда на них напали орки, и их предводитель занес над лежащим на земле Торином топор, Бильбо прыгнул с ветки, куда его наскоро подсадили, чтоб не мешался, с таким визгом, что у самого заложило уши, и так вцепился в орочью лапу, что клыки скрежетнули о кость. Орк завопил и замахал рукой, пытаясь стряхнуть с себя Бильбо, и стряхнул, и пока Бильбо пролетал между оскаленным Двалином и орущим Фили с мечом в руках, он жалел, что летит не в Торина. Можно было бы стукнуть ногой по этой решительной и величественной роже, с которой предводитель их отряда кинулся на верную смерть!

— Куда ты полез?! — заревел Торин, едва очнувшись после битвы, которая только чудом закончилась в их пользу.

— Чтоб ты провалился! — ответил Бильбо.

Торин моргнул. В общей тишине одобрительно хмыкнул Балин.

***  
— Повтори, — сказал король Лихолесья. 

Лицо его было каменным, только глаза чуть сузились от гнева. Торин усмехнулся и повторил, отчетливо, чуть ли не по слогам. Эхо загрохотало под сводами зала, будто камнепад. Трандуил вздернул подбородок, вынул из кармана своего невероятного одеяния листок и грифельный карандаш и, напряженно щурясь, стал записывать. Торин поймал себя на том, что стоит с приоткрытым ртом, и это наверняка плохо сочетается как с кандалами на руках, так и с его достоинством.

— Ты что, крадешь мои ругательства? Мой язык?!

— Твой язык, вообще говоря, надо бы вырвать, — равнодушно заметил Трандуил. — Не мешай… хотя нет, все. Так чем ты там был недоволен?

— Ты все равно не сможешь это повторить!

— Да ступай ты… — Трандуил мельком глянул на листок. Послушное эхо разнесло по залу все тот же грохот камней, только приправленный треском дерева и злым шипением кого-то, на кого с этого дерева свалилась пара здоровенных шишек вместе с сучьями. 

Торин снова закрыл рот.

— И зачем?

— От скуки, — пожал плечами Трандуил. — Сто лет — мгновение, тысяча лет — десять мгновений, и все невыносимо длинные. 

— Займись созерцанием и оставь в покое кхуздул! Это тайна гномов!

— Тоже мне, тайна… ты бы лучше подумал о том, что случится, если однажды вы все перемрете и даже ваши драгоценные книги некому будет прочесть.

— Махал не допустит, — ответил Торин сурово. — У тебя слишком большие амбиции, король эльфов. Думаешь, бессмертие позволит тебе пережить все остальные народы? 

— Всех переживут люди, они быстрее плодятся. И, возможно, хоббиты. А на Махала я бы на твоем месте не надеялся — допустил же он дракона. Еще один-два Смауга, которых приманит блеск вашего золота, да ваша гордыня, из-за которой вы не умеете просить помощи — и гномам придет конец.

На этот раз Торин с трудом вспомнил не только как закрыть рот, но и как дышать и видеть. 

— Мы не просили помощи? — просипел он. — Мы приходили к тебе — голодные, бездомные! Ты помнишь, что ты ответил нам?!

— Я к вам даже не вышел, — Трандуил снова пожал плечами. — Ты плохо слушаешь, король без королевства, в этом вся твоя беда. Я не сказал, что вы не просили. Я сказал, что вы не умеете. Даже плач ваших детей не может вытравить из вас вашей надменности, и даже крайняя нужда не сподвигнет вас на то, чтобы просить прощения.

— Ты… 

Торин ощутил вдруг волну такой усталости и беспомощности, что едва устоял на ногах. Только раз в жизни он испытывал такое — когда сидел над телом своего отца у подножия Мории. Земля дымилась от крови, Траин смотрел на него мутными глазами, и Торину казалось, что это синие губы шепчут ему о смерти брата, напоминают о том, как пропал без вести его дед... То был миг абсолютного одиночества, необратимой пустоты, которая была страшнее смерти. Порой она сжималась до крошечного осколка, а порой растекалась ледяным пламенем по его жилам, и тогда Торину стоило огромных усилий жить… или не убить.

— Так ты прогнал нас из-за горстки камней? — тихо спросил он. 

Трандуил усмехнулся. 

— Любая вещь значит саму себя и еще что-то. Считай, что я одержим горсткой камней белее цвета звезд. Уж это-то ты способен понять. Твой дед даже с половиной бороды бредил своим величием и сокровищами. Его безумие и гордыня воняли палеными волосами. Мне приятнее запах цветущей рябины и хорошего вина. А тебе, Торин Дубощит? Каков аромат твоей одержимости? Драконий навоз, я полагаю?

Багровая пелена ярости накрыла разум Торина. Он вновь перестал дышать и видеть, а когда волна схлынула — он лежал на полу, придавленный коленом эльфийского стража, и высоко-высоко над ним качалось бледное лицо Трандуила, заслоняя собою все, будто луна на перевале у Дунланда.

— Ты очень похож на Трора… и на меня, — сказал Трандуил. — Может, я бы и отпустил тебя, подарив быструю смерть в пламени Великого змея Севера. Но чтобы убить тебя — ему придется проснуться, и кто знает, что тогда взбредет ему в голову. Я смотрю на этот мир уже семьдесят тысяч лет, и он еще не окончательно надоел мне. Ты останешься здесь, пока не сгниешь. Я буду иногда навещать тебя и беседовать с тобой и твоими спутниками. На твоем месте я бы не сопротивлялся. Быть может, это воля Махала привела тебя ко мне как раз тогда, когда мне так интересен язык твоего народа? Может быть, я и есть его «не допустит»? 

Торин дернулся, и Трандуил покачал головой.

— Отведите его в темницу, — бросил он и, повернувшись к Торину спиной, стал подниматься по бесконечной лестнице на свой трон. Край серебристого парчового одеяния полз за ним, шурша, как хвост змеи. 

— Ну, как? — жадно спросил Балин, едва стражи вышли из подземелья, проверив по дороге замки на всех решетках. — Чего хочет Трандуил?

— Кажется, ничего, — мрачно ответил Торин. — Я послал его на…

— Ну, все, — вздохнул Балин, не дослушав. 

— Молодец, дядя! — закричали Фили и Кили.

Торин хотел было закончить рассказ, который едва начал — но тут на него снова накатила усталость, и он просто сел на широкую деревянную скамью, прислонившись затылком к холодной стене. То, о чем они говорили с эльфийским королем, не хотелось пересказывать. Слишком холодной и равнодушной была ярость Трандуила, слишком мучительно было столкновение с нею — но еще хуже были мысли, порожденные этим столкновением. «Неужели можно было хоть что-то исправить?» — думал Торин. И какой была бы цена? Его гордость? Нет, не его — деда и отца, они тогда были еще живы, и Фрерин был жив, и значит, от него, Торина, которого тогда еще никто не звал Дубощитом, ничего не зависело… ничего не зависело… ничего… 

Он стукнулся затылком о стену, ударил кулаком по скамье. Толстенная доска жалобно крякнула.

— И что за привычка у гномов ломать чужую собственность! — проворчал знакомый голос. 

Торин вскинул голову. Из угла возле двери на него смотрел пушистый круглый комок.

— Я думал, тебя сожрали пауки! — выдохнул Торин.

— Еще чего не хватало… А вас выручили эльфы?

— Выручили. — Торин скрипнул зубами. 

— Ну, и слава Йаванне, — подытожил Бильбо. — Тогда надо придумать, как отсюда выбраться. 

Торин ощутил знакомый гнев, не страшное ледяное бешенство, а сильнейшее раздражение, которое вызывал в нем странный мастер взломщик — и оно показалось ему лучше кружки горячего пива в промозглую осеннюю ночь. 

— Сперва ты расскажешь, каким образом спасся от пауков и почему исчез как раз перед тем, как они напали на наш отряд. 

Грязная рыжеватая шерсть Бильбо встала дыбом.

— Мне показалось, или ты торопился закончить путь к концу осени? 

— О да. И потому должен быть уверен, что ты не заведешь нас в ловушку!

— А сейчас вы, конечно, полностью свободны в своих действиях! — Бильбо медленно раздувался от гнева, искры затанцевали на каменной стене. — Знаешь, Торин, это уже слишком. Я уже несколько месяцев болтаюсь с вами по всему Средиземью, я основательно похудел и забыл, что такое нормальный сон — а нормальный сон, чтоб ты знал, это когда ты не просыпаешься от того, что под тобой провалился пол и ты сыплешься вместе с обломками прямо в обеденный котел к королю гоблинов! Я оставил свой дом, свое имущество и пошел с вами, рискуя жизнью…

— Потому что я обещал тебе заплатить, — пожал плечами Торин. — Сейчас я в темнице, наш договор под угрозой — так откуда мне знать, что ты не нашел другой способ заработать?

В следующую секунду Бильбо исчез. Торин встал со скамьи, подошел к решетке. Двалин в камере напротив ощупывал толстые прутья и петли. Заметив Торина, он покачал головой.

— Не выйдет. К тому же стража сбежится на шум еще до того, как я смогу выбить хотя бы один паз.

Торин только кивнул и отошел вглубь камеры. 

— Бильбо, — позвал он негромко.

Никто не ответил. Торин лег на скамью и сам не заметил, как его сморил сон — глубокий и темный, будто в голове задули свечу. А проснулся он от того, что кто-то тянул его за рукав. Торин вскинулся — и снизу тут же зашипели: 

— Тише! 

Торин тряхнул тяжелой головой и осторожно сел. В темноте мерцал алым дотлевающий факел на стене напротив. Стражи было не слышно — или, может, ее заглушал храп, доносившийся из всех камер. Торин посмотрел на Бильбо у своих ног. 

— Зачем ты вернулся?

— Нашел способ, как отсюда выбраться, — ответил Бильбо, тяжело дыша. — Только ты сначала выслушай меня, хорошо? 

Торин кивнул. Бильбо шагнул в сторону, и только тут Торин увидел тяжеленную связку ключей. Он вскочил — и Бильбо тут же прерывисто зашипел:

— Ты же обещал выслушать!

Торин сгреб с пола ключи и Бильбо и сел обратно на скамью.

— Говори! — приказал он, устроив маленького взломщика на коленях. 

— Значит, так… уффф, кое-как дотащил… в общем, я тут походил, послушал и выяснил, что король эльфов любит хорошее вино, которое ему доставляют по реке. Точно так же, по реке, они справляют пустые бочки, которые потом забирают в торговом городе неподалеку. Я не знаю, что это за город…

— Эсгарот, — кивнул Торин. — Я думал, торговля там захирела после гибели Эребора и Дейла… значит, сухопутные дороги совсем плохи.

— Наверное. Короче говоря, в винном погребе есть люк, на который уложена куча пустых бочек. Если мы залезем в них и откроем люк, река вынесет к Эсгароту…

— А стража?

— Они пьяные! — ответил Бильбо. Торин удивленно поднял брови, услышав явную досаду в голосе взломщика — и тот пробурчал: — Я читал в книгах, что никто не может перепить эльфа, потому что эльфы не пьянеют и вообще… совершенны. 

Торин тихо засмеялся.

— Ну, не настолько уж они зануды, чтоб не иметь совсем никаких слабостей. Просто им, чтоб напиться допьяна, нужно намного больше, чем любому гному или человеку. Так что последнее, что обычно видит бедолага, решивший перепить эльфа — это его лишь слегка раскрасневшееся лицо. А потом падает под стол и, очнувшись, рассказывает небылицы. Насколько пьяна стража?

— Говорили с трудом, потом заснули прямо на столе. Тут-то я и стащил ключи.

Торин присвистнул.

— Значит, поутру Трандуил не досчитается еще одной полной бочки. Что ж, это хороший план, и если мы выберемся отсюда…

— То ты извинишься, — буркнул Бильбо.

— Нет. Еще неизвестно, чем все это кончится — так что я, пожалуй, извинюсь прямо сейчас, — сказал он, и, видя, как недоверчиво прищурился Бильбо, добавил: — Было бы глупо прыгать в воду с камнем на сердце. Ты заговорил тролля, спас мне жизнь — мне следовало бы больше доверять тебе. Прости меня, мастер взломщик. 

Бильбо опустил глаза и вздохнул — а потом протянул Торину свою маленькую руку, покрытую короткой шерстью. Торин, чуть улыбнувшись, осторожно пожал ее. И с удивлением заметил, что на душе и вправду стало чуть легче. 

— Ступай будить остальных, Бильбо. Я пока открою решетку.

***

Дорого дался Бильбо этот побег. Фили посадил его за пазуху, и, когда Торин открыл люк и бочки полетели в воду, волна вымыла Бильбо из-под неплотно застегнутой куртки. От ужаса он выпустил когти и стала барахтаться, как сумасшедший, но новая волна ударила в глаза, залила уши — а потом грохот реки отдалился и смолк, и наступила тишина, гулкая, давящая, страшная. Бильбо открыл глаза и увидел перед собою огромные черные камни, уходящие ввысь, и хвост юркнувшей в темную нору рыбы. От страха он зажмурился и выдохнул остатки воздуха. Внутри все горело, а снаружи было черным-черно и так холодно, что Бильбо понял — вот это и есть смерть. Тишина и тьма столь огромные, что все прожитые дни по сравнению с ними кажутся одной короткой и бестолковой секундой. Он снова забарахтался, забился — но вода погасила все движения. Страшная покорная тоска вошла в сердце Бильбо, и, оставив попытки спастись, он стал погружаться на самое дно — но тут покой вокруг него взбаламутился, взорвался, что-то крепко ухватило его за шерсть на макушке и поволокло наверх. Бильбо разинул рот, и в него ударило воздухом.

— Ааакхеаггххх!!! — просипел он и пребольно ушибся лбом обо что-то железное.

— Поймал! — рявкнул над ним голос Двалина, и Бильбо снова подхватило и понесло куда-то.

— От… отпусти!!!

Двалин не удостоил его даже ответом — просто сунул на дно бочки. Бильбо успел увидеть только широкую тяжелую пряжку на его кафтане (ту самую, об которую стукнулся головой) а потом сразу — огромные сапоги и залитые водой доски. 

— Цепляйся, Торин! — закричал кто-то, кажется, Балин. 

Бочку трясло и мотало из стороны в сторону, так что Бильбо обхватил сапог Двалина обеими руками, чтобы снова не вывалиться. Тысячи ужасных картин замелькали в его голове, и все они почему-то касались Торина, но тут бочку снова так тряхануло, что Бильбо подбросило вверх, а потом ударило о жесткий носок. Бильбо взвыл от боли в прокушенном языке. Вода ревела, почти заглушая страшные ругательства Двалина, бочка подпрыгивала на порогах реки и каждый раз на Бильбо сверху низвергался настоящий водопад. Бильбо сидел, вцепившись в ногу Двалина руками и ногами, выпустив для верности когти, и стучал зубами. Он тысячу раз проклял себя за свой идиотский план, и Торина — за то, что согласился на него, и Двалина — за то, что не отвечал на истошные вопли «где Торин?», и свой голос — за то, что был не громче комариного писка. И тысячу раз Бильбо проклял свое тело — неприспособленное к опасным путешествиям, бесполезное, годное разве что изображать мохнатую подушку у камина. Да лучше б его превратили в тролля! По крайней мере, он мог бы сделать хоть что-то или хотя бы увидеть, не нужна ли помощь!

— Ты как там? — недружелюбно спросил Двалин.

Тут только Бильбо понял, что их уже не трясет, а просто качает, будто в колыбели, и что рев порогов сменился тихим плеском. Он всхлипнул.

— Отцепись от моей ноги, — сказал Двалин и почесал мокрую бороду. — Можно уже, не трусь. 

Бильбо кивнул, разжал руки и свалился на дно бочки в обмороке. 

Очухался он от скрипа уключин, такого громкого, что аж кости ныли. Все вокруг опять покачивалось, а под Бильбо было что-то теплое и мокрое. Он заворочался и потянул носом. Пахло Торином. Сразу расхотелось открывать глаза — от ужасной неловкости и мгновенно накатившей усталой успокоенности. Но Бильбо решил, что лежать просто так на коленях у кого-то и притворяться, что спишь — это не слишком-то прилично. Так что он заворочался и попытался подняться, но его тут же придавило широкой ладонью.

— Лежи спокойно, мастер взломщик. Мы еще не добрались до места.

Ладонь Торина была жесткой, как деревянная доска, а улыбка на усталом лице — та самая, теплая, ласковая… Бильбо почувствовал себя куском масла на горячей сковороде, еще немного — и он сам прильнул бы к Торину, стал бы тереться о его руку, как кот. Стыдобища…

— Куда? — спросил он и опять с отвращением подумал, что голос у него — как у простуженного комара.

— К Эсгароту, Озерному городу.

— А почему Озерному? 

— Потому что он стоит прямо на озере. Когда-то это был богатый порт, но после того, как Эребор захватил дракон, он совсем захирел. Во всяком случае, судя по рассказам нашего лодочника. 

— А… 

— Тише, не дергайся. 

Торин провел ладонью по его макушке, и Бильбо понял, что вот сейчас, прямо сию минуту умрет от стыда и какого-то немыслимого чувства. Оно грело, будто солнце, и причиняло тупую боль, оно было ознобным и мучительным… Бильбо вспомнил, как давным-давно, когда он еще был не комком меха, а нормальным мальчишкой-хоббитом, они с братьями Гэмджи бегали купаться к пруду в ясный летний день. Бильбо тогда обгорел на солнце, но не заметил этого до тех пор, пока не пришел домой. Все его тело ломило, зубы стучали; мать мазала его свежей сметаной и ругалась, а он плакал и млел под ее прикосновениями, которые давали хотя бы краткое облегчение.

Сейчас, на коленях у Торина, в покачивающейся скрипучей лодке на полпути к неизвестному и наверняка безумному Эсгароту (подумать только, выстроить город на воде!) Бильбо чувствовал себя так, будто обгорел внутри. В голове у него все путалось от бешеного жара и тихого, прохладного счастья, и в конце концов он выдавил:

— А с остальными все в порядке?

— Сидел бы я сейчас с тобой, если б что-то случилось с ними! — ответил Торин. 

Свет восходящего над рекой солнца показался Бильбо невыносимым, а рука Торина — слишком тяжелой. Он стряхнул ее с себя, встряхнулся и спрыгнул на дно лодки. И деловито и важно сказал оттуда:

— Надеюсь, мы все-таки успеем к сроку.

***

Эсгарот был ужасен в своей нищете. Пропахший илом, рыбой, гнилым деревом и человеческими отходами город глухо постукивал лодками, скрипел суставами полуразвалившихся причалов. Пустые дома горбились над мутной водой. Торин старался не особо глядеть по сторонам, пока лодочник вел всю их компанию к бургомистру, — но он не мог ослепнуть и перестать дышать. То, что он видел, угнетало хуже, чем память о горящем Дейле и рухнувших воротах Эребора. Только теперь Торин подумал о том, как выглядит его дом сейчас, спустя десятилетия. Залитый дождем тронный зал, дыры в каменных сводах, черные от сажи галереи, кучи драконьего дерьма… тела, не истлевшие, а словно ссохшиеся, с черными худыми пальцами, вцепившимися в мечи и секиры, в маленькие дела детей… Он тряхнул головой, пытаясь избавиться от тягостных мыслей. Тишина. Если только дракон не храпит во сне — Эребор охвачен могильной тишиной, как и Дейл, протягивающий к небу обугленные, пустые кости руин…

Торин оглянулся. Позади него шли Фили и Кили — как всегда, рядом. Оба выглядели измученными. Бледный, как смерть, Кили припадал на левую ногу — он повредил колено, когда их тащило течением по реке. Фили поддерживал брата под локоть; Кили косился мрачно, но помощи не отвергал, и оба они выглядели сосредоточенными друг на друге, как и всегда, и им не было дела до уродливого города на воде. На каменном лице Двалина, шедшего позади них, нельзя было прочитать ничего, кроме мрачной решимости и усталости. Бомбура с двух сторон поддерживали братья — бедняге досталось больше всех: и укус паука, который не промахнулся по такой крупной цели, и сплав в бочках… Лишь Балин, кажется, чувствовал то же, что и Торин — он оглядывал улицы Эсгарота, и в глазах его была тоска. Бильбо Бэггинс сидел у него на плече, насупившийся, похожий на большого грязного кота. Редкие прохожие таращились на него с деревянных мостков, заменявших улицы, и показывали пальцем. 

— Мы пришли, — сказал лодочник и кивнул на высокий дом с остроконечной крышей. 

Торин окинул взглядом ратушу и покачал головой. Здание выглядело обветшалым, как и все в Эсгароте. На разбухшей от сырости двери облупилась краска, медная ручка с головой льва цвела сине-зелеными пятнами. Перила шатались. 

— Это здание знавало лучшие дни, — сказал Торин зачем-то.

Лодочник пожал плечами.

— Как и весь город. Мои предки не отсюда родом, но отец рассказывал, как приезжал в Озерный город мальчишкой. Он говорил — это было великолепное зрелище.

— Это и вправду так, — сказал Глоин, отдуваясь. — Я тоже бывал здесь ребенком. Никак не мог понять — как это людям не страшно жить между небом и землей.

— Так ведь и под землей, верно, жить страшно, — улыбнулся лодочник. 

— Ну, не гномам же! — фыркнул Оин.

— А откуда ты родом? — спросил вдруг Балин, который весь путь по реке щурился, вглядываясь в лицо их провожатого, и будто пытался что-то вспомнить. 

— Я родился в Эсгароте. Но мои предки бежали сюда из Дейла.

Балин так хлопнул себя по животу, что Бильбо испуганно вскинулся и свалился с его плеча. 

— А я все думал, на кого ты похож! Твоего деда звали Гирион!

— Да, — помрачнев, ответил лодочник. — Мой дед был правителем Дейла. Это он не смог защитить город от дракона. Хотя Гирион почти попал стрелой в сердце Смауга!

Балин только покачал головой. Торин, хмурясь, стал подниматься по скрипучим ступеням. Спиной он чувствовал взгляд лодочника… взгляд лучника — спокойный и острый, это нельзя было спутать ни с чем, у Кили был такой же, и у Гириона, правителя Дейла, который на празднике начала осени однажды победил даже Фрерина, которому, кажется, сам Махал вложил в руки лук… взгляд одержимого одним неудачным выстрелом.

— Почти — ничего не значит, — сказал Торин, не оборачиваясь. — Но не только твой предок не смог спасти свой дом от дракона. 

Он уже взялся рукой за дверное кольцо, когда лодочник сказал: 

— Если вы пойдете в Эребор и разбудите Смауга, вы погубите всех здесь. 

Торин обернулся и встретился с ним глазами, оглядел с головы до ног. 

— Как тебя зовут? 

— Бард-лучник.

Торин усмехнулся верности своей догадки. 

— Я Торин, сын Траина, внук Трора. Как видишь, у меня тоже были предки, ни один из которых не достал Смауга. Ты понимаешь меня, Бард-лучник?

Лицо Барда отвердело.

— Понимаю. Но ты не можешь рисковать судьбой Эсгарота!

Торин пожал плечами.

— Если это — судьба, то не стоит ею дорожить.

— У тебя нет права решать!

— Только у меня оно и есть! — ответил Торин яростно. — Смауг сидит в Одинокой горе больше сотни лет! Что стало за это время с торговым Севером? Что стало с Дейлом, который был выстроен рядом с Эребором, чтобы они могли процветать вместе? Что стало с Озерным городом, с дорогами и селениями, с гномами и людьми?! Это был богатейший край, Бард, и мы не смогли уберечь его! 

— Ничьей вины не было в том, что Смауг напал на Эребор, — сказал Бард твердо. — Но если ты разбудишь его и дракон уничтожит Эсгарот, то проклятия его жителей падут на тебя!

Торин толкнул дверь и переступил порог ратуши.

Они шли — и шаги их вязли в мутном воздухе, полном пыли, запаха тины и тления. Огромная дверь в покои бургомистра нависла над ними; вблизи она выглядела гораздо хуже — разбухшая, изъеденная старостью, похожая на древнего старика, больного водянкой. Торин коснулся было позеленевшего молотка — но передумал и толкнул дверь плечом, и она поползла внутрь со страшным скрипом. В нос ударил запах перегара, жареной рыбы, пролитых чернил и лежалой бумаги. И еще — невычищенного отхожего места. Бильбо на плече Балина чихнул и недовольно зафыркал. Торин оглянулся: Балин морщился, как от боли. На лицах остальных было написано отвращение.

— Кого это принесло там? — завопил пронзительный высокий голос.

Торин переступил порог.

— Я Торин, сын Траина, внук Трора, Король под горой, и мне нужен бургомистр Озерного города.

В темноте заскрипело дерево, зашаркали туфли, запахло серой. Потом вспыхнул огонек свечи. Торин разглядел огромную сгорбленную фигуру. Свет выхватил из темноты тонкий длинный нос, широкие, как подушки, щеки и блеск маленьких глазок. 

— Мне нужен бургомистр, — повторил Торин. — Дело срочное.

— Все они срочные… то одно, то другое, и никакого покоя от всяких бродяг… Так говоришь, ты Король под горой? Интересно, интересно… — Человек отвел в сторону руку с подсвечником, который весь, кажется, состоял из сальных потеков, и наклонился вперед, разглядывая Торина. Тот едва сдержался, чтобы не шагнуть назад от нависающих над ним жидких волос, обшлагов вонючего ночного халата и складок пустой кожи на шее. — Хм-м-м-м… А разве не дракон Смауг теперь король Эребора?

— Недолго бы продержался этот мир, если б королем становилась каждая грязная скотина, силой захватившая чужой дом, — процедил Торин, и бургомистр расхохотался. 

— Пожалуй, для короля ты слишком большой идеалист, Торин, сын Траина и внук еще кого-то там. Хотя наглость у тебя поистине королевская: ты ведь меня имел в виду, а?

Торин слегка усмехнулся.

— У гномов не считается приличным оскорблять хозяина в его доме, и это уж точно не подобает королю. А еще у нас считается неприличным вступать в беседу, не представившись. 

— Ну, ты ведь и так понял, что я хозяин здесь — так чего тратить попусту слова. Говори, что тебе надо, и убирайся… хотя нет. Можешь уйти прямо сейчас. Я не подаю нищим. 

Торин очень спокойно положил руку на рукоять меча — и тут услышал позади тоненький голос Бильбо.

— Господин бургомистр, зачем вам свеча днем? Почему бы просто не открыть ставни?

— А затем, — проворчал бургомистр, выпрямляясь и поднимая подсвечник повыше и щурясь, чтобы разглядеть говорившего, — что я так хочу, и таково мое решение. Ставни! Да если я открою ставни, кто-нибудь из этих лодырей, чего доброго, пальнет в меня из арбалета, или бросит камень, или еще что-нибудь! Все они только и мечтают, что меня прикончить да забрать все, что есть в городской казне — будто это как-то исправит их жалкие жизни!

— Судя по тому, что мы видели, пока шли сюда, казне будет действительно сложно что-то исправить. Неужели добрые горожане перестали платить налоги? — сочувственно поинтересовался Балин, и Торин чуть перевел дух. Он не видел, но был уверен, что Глоин в это самое время убирает руку с топорища, и все остальные делают то же самое — за исключением разве что Двалина.

— Налоги! — фыркнул бургомистр. — Да эти дурни и работать как следует не хотят, не то что платить налоги. А если заставишь их заплатить, так начинается это нытье про голодных детишек да про цингу. И право слово — на что им деньги? Пусть уж лучше будут у меня — так-то надежнее. Уж я не потрачу ни полушки попусту! Только разве эти бездельники, эти негодяи понимают, что такое рачительность и бережливость? Только и знают, что жаловаться, да слушать разных болтунов из таких же, как они, прощелыг, да еще подсылать ко мне убийц вроде вас.

— Да ты совсем сбрендил, — не выдержав, рявкнул Двалин. — Если б кто из нас хотел тебя убить, ты уже остывал бы на полу, а не нес бы всякий вздор!

Бургомистр расхохотался, брызгая слюнями. 

— Это сильно навряд ли! Думаете, я не вижу, что вы хотите меня зарезать? Да на ваших лицах все написано. Но только попытайтесь! Я лишь махну рукой да ногой притопну, и от вас останется только мокрое место — причем в прямом смысле мокрое, аххахаха!

— Почему они терпят такого правителя? — тихо спросил Фили. — Он же безумен, как стукнутый веслом лосось.

Торин лишь покачал головой, и тут за спиной бургомистра с грохотом распахнулись ставни. Кудахтающий смех резко оборвался, страх и бешенство смяли бледное, как сырое тесто, лицо. Бургомистр резко топнул ногой. Доски заскрипели жалобно. Задребезжали окна — и в комнату ворвался холодный ветер с озера. 

— Ах вы… да я вас…

Бургомистр затопал ногами, замахал руками, как бешеный. Торин смотрел на это с холодным спокойствием и глубоко дышал, вымывая изнутри тяжкий запах чужого затхлого сумасшествия. 

— Тебе нужны деньги? — спросил он.

— Я всех вас, разбойников! Стража! Стража!

— Ты не платишь страже уже год. Те, кто мог найти место получше в других землях, ушли наемниками к другим хозяевам. Кто остался здесь — ловит рыбу и проклинает тебя.

— Да? И почему ж тогда они меня не зарезали, а?! Раз я такой бессильный?! 

— Потому что ты держишь здесь двести бочек пороха, а ратуша напичкана механизмами гномов, которые приводят в действие бомбы, поставленные в те времена, когда Эсгароту угрожали пираты — единственная сила, которая была опасна торговому городу на воде. Некоторые из моих товарищей помнят те времена… и мы гномы, — Торин нехорошо усмехнулся. — Так что можешь не топать ногами попусту, а то еще провалишься на корм рыбам. Твои ловушки уже не работают. 

Взгляд бургомистра стал диким, потерянным. Он забормотал что-то себе под нос и двинулся вглубь огромной холодной комнаты, заставленной всяким добром. Ветер трепал его жидкие седые волосы. Торин покачал головой — зрелище было тягостным и знакомым. 

— Первый раз вижу, чтобы драконья болезнь поразила человека, — заметил Оин, поправляя слуховую трубку в ухе. — Видно, этот недуг свойственен всем живым существам.

— Бильбо? — сказал Торин. 

Пушистый взломщик материализовался у него под ногами — грязный, взъерошенный и донельзя довольный собой. 

— Я сделал все, как ты сказал, Глоин. — Бильбо выплюнул на пол обрывок тетивы. — Заклинил рычаги по углам, переломал арбалеты и тот механизм, который открывал люки в полу. Оказалось совсем легко!

— Ломать всегда легко, — проворчал Глоин. — Между прочим, это была одна из лучших работ моего отца, так что прояви уважение.

— Шестерни совсем не заржавели, — торопливо сказал Бильбо и посмотрел на Торина. 

Бургомистр все бродил по комнате, бормоча себе что-то под нос. Иногда он хватал что-нибудь со стола или поднимал с пола, совал в карманы своего халата или прижимал к груди и снова принимался кружить, спотыкаясь о валяющиеся туфли и стукаясь о мебель. Торин отвернулся.

— Бофур, ступай за Бардом. Скажи ему, что я выполнил уговор.

Бофур вернулся через несколько минут — с лодочником и тремя какими-то людьми. В руках у них были веревки. Когда они вошли в комнату, бургомистр обернулся, и его блуждающий мутный взгляд остановился на Торине.

— А ведь с тобой будет то же самое, Король под горой, — сказал он холодным ясным голосом. — Лучше бы тебе было остаться в эльфийской темнице.

Все замерли, будто громом пораженные. Торин, чувствуя, как все в нем вопит от ужаса и бешенства, шагнул вперед.

— А тебе лучше было бы никогда даже не знать о существовании Эребора, Смауг Трусливый, жалкий червяк, прячущийся за чужими спинами. 

— Прятаться? — расхохотался бургомистр, и смех его был подобен реву огня. — Нет, я не прячусь. Я просто хочу, чтобы ты знал, что тебя ждет. Твоя участь будет страшной, Торин! Давай, иди ко мне. Я жду. 

Тусклые глаза бургомистра налились сияющей желтизной. Торин опустил руку туда, где всегда был его меч — но наткнулся на пустые ножны. И тут Двалин оттеснил его плечом в сторону, ухватил бургомистра за костлявую руку, сильно дернул вниз и, едва уродливая голова с седыми лохмами оказалась перед ним — врезал в челюсть. Бургомистр рухнул на пол. 

— Забирайте его, — брезгливо буркнул Двалин людям и отошел в сторону. 

Торин обернулся к Барду. 

— Ты все еще думаешь, что нужно оставить все как есть?

Бард, бледный до синевы, перевел взгляд с лежащего на полу старика на гномов, потом на открытое окно, за которым густели ранние зимние сумерки и постукивал о сваи грязно-синий лед. 

— Я выполню уговор, — сказал он. — Вы получите оружие, припасы, одежду… все, что мы сможем собрать.

— Не надо все. Мы возьмем только необходимое, и, когда все кончится, я щедро заплачу Эсгароту за его помощь. Вместе мы сможем восстановить благоденствие в этих землях, Бард-Лучник.

Бард покачал головой. 

— Мы не останемся здесь — по крайней мере, сейчас. Дракон не спит. Он ждет тебя и твоих друзей, он знает, что мы помогли тебе. Он захочет отомстить. Я уведу отсюда людей, и мы не вернемся до тех пор, пока все не уляжется. 

— И где ты спрячешься от Смауга и его власти?

— Попрошу убежища в Лихом Лесу. 

— У Трандуила? — усмехнулся Торин. — Что ж, попытайся. Но предупреждаю: король эльфов не из тех, кому есть дело до чужого несчастья. Он не поможет вам. Лучше бы вы пошли со мной и помогли одолеть Смауга.

— Мы рыбаки, а не солдаты, — резко ответил Бард. — Сегодня ты сделал меня правителем Эсгарота, это значит, что я отвечаю за здешних людей. Тут женщины, дети… многие больны и слабы от голода. Я бы пошел с тобой, если бы был один. Теперь… я не могу. 

Торин коротко кивнул.

— Что ж. Это значит, что ты неплохой правитель. И что вы с Трандуилом неплохо поймете друг друга. А теперь выполни свою часть сделки, Бард — и каждый из нас пойдет своей дорогой. 

***

Происшествие в Озерном городе сделало гномов необычайно молчаливыми. Бильбо их хорошо понимал: у него самого вся шерсть дыбом встала. И все-таки мрачное молчание спутников и их суровые неподвижные лица действовали ему на нервы. Лодка шла сквозь ледяной утренний туман, Торин стоял на носу, его алый плащ развевался по ветру — все это было, слов нет, прекрасно и величественно, но совершенно не способствовало хорошему настроению. К тому же Бильбо весь вчерашний вечер пытался выяснить, что же это такое они видели в ратуше и почему Торин назвал безумного бургомистра Смаугом. Но никто не пожелал говорить с ним. Даже Балин, обычно приветливый и готовый поддержать разговор, лишь покачал головой и налил им обоим местного самогона — чистого, как слеза, и лишь слегка отдающего рыбой. Бильбо, который к тому моменту уже отчаялся получить какой-нибудь ответ, с горя выпил всю чашку и сразу же свалился с высокого стула да так и пролежал на полу вверх лапками до тех пор, пока его не подобрал Торин и не уложил к себе на подушку. Бильбо чуть со стыда не сгорел, когда Бофур поутру рассказал ему об этом. Сам-то он ничегошеньки не помнил и мог бы не поверить выдумщику-гному — да только тот тоже был явно не в настроении для шуток, а к тому же проснулся Бильбо действительно на тощей соломенной подушке, которая пахла Торином. 

Так что теперь Бильбо, плывущему вместе со всеми к встающей из тумана Одинокой Горе, было ужасно стыдно и так же ужасно страшно. А поскольку он, как любой нормальный хоббит, не любил чувствовать себя плохо, Бильбо был еще и ужасно зол на гномов, которые могли бы все объяснить и по крайней мере сделать неведомое известным — и потому уже не таким чудовищным, как рисовалось его воображению. Если бы Бильбо мог, он бы зажмурился внутри своей бедной головы, чтобы только не видеть все эти ужасы. Но он не мог, а лодка все плыла в тумане, скрывавшем берега и деревья, и вокруг было так холодно и пусто… Бильбо осторожно повернулся на скамье, чтобы не упасть на дно — но тут лодку качнуло, и он все-таки свалился на грязные гномьи сапоги.

— Осторожнее, мастер взломщик, — сказал Кили, довольно грубо поднимая его за загривок, будто кота, и сажая на обратно на скамейку. — Мы в опасных местах, не стоит быть таким неуклюжим.

Он пригладил встопорщенный мех, и Бильбо едва сдержался, чтобы не цапнуть его за руку. «Можно подумать, до этого мы гуляли по саду! — думал он, глядя на то, как полощутся на ветру складки торинова плаща. — И посмотрел бы я, какой бы ты был ловкач, если б у тебя не было шеи!». Тут лодка ткнулась носом в берег, и Бильбо снова едва не слетел вниз — но Кили снова подхватил его, посадил себе на плечо и шагнул в мелкую воду. 

Ледяной туман висел над берегом, и в двух шагах от лодки уже ничего не было видно. Бильбо почувствовал, как вся шерсть на нем становится дыбом. Не нравилось ему это место — непонятное, невидимое, пустынное. Торин оглядел отряд, убедился, что все на месте, и махнул рукой: вперед. Бильбо с плеча Кили глянул вниз, пытаясь сообразить, сможет ли идти сам. По всему выходило, что нет. Оставалось только успокаивать свою совесть тем, что за время путешествия в его теле, и без того небольшом, остались, кажется, только кожа да кости. Ну, и еще мех, который тоже, честно говоря, находился не в лучшем состоянии. И все же быть таким беспомощным было ужасно стыдно — и ужасно раздражало. «Будем надеяться, что в Эреборе я сгожусь на что-нибудь, что искупит моим спутникам все эти неудобства, — думал Бильбо, нахохлившись. — Но эта история с бургомистром… нет, мне это положительно не нравится. И почему они мне не доверяют?».

Эта мысль показалась совсем обидной, и Бильбо, чтобы избавиться от нее, попробовал было сосредоточиться на пейзаже — но у него ничего не вышло: белый туман клубился вокруг и словно пил их дыхание, становясь все гуще. Бильбо ужасно хотелось домой, в тепло и привычный уют, хотелось прежнего одиночества, где никто не заставлял его чувствовать себя чужим, бесполезным и нелепым. Он с тоской подумал о скамейке у дома и цветке подсолнечника, сквозь лепестки которого хотел тихо и спокойно смотреть на мир. Но Торин сломал цветок… Вот провалились бы они оба — и Бильбо вместе с ними за свою глупость. Разве может порядочный хоббит пойти неизвестно куда ради того, чтобы украсть неизвестно что? «Драгоценный камень из-под лап дракона» — х-ха, да если хотя бы десятая часть того, что Бильбо слышал от гномов о сокровищах Эребора, правда, ему придется нырять в груды камней, как в озеро, до скончания дней — то есть до тех пор, пока дракон не попадет по нему когтистой лапой! Все предки почтенных Бэггинсов наверняка переворачиваются в гробу: они-то уж наверняка бы узнали сперва точный размер, вес, описание и назначение того, что надо будет стащить — и услышав о драконе, наверняка остались б дома! И только Бильбо потащился за пришлым гномом только потому, что он хорошо улыбался. Мало того, что заколдованный, так еще и безмозглый! Позорище, вот и все.

Кили остановился, выдохнул и, кликнув Фили, дернул плечом. Бильбо, уже наученный опытом, расслабил тело, плюхнулся на широкое плечо и мгновенно выпустил когти, пытаясь удержаться. Фили зашипел — кажется, Бильбо проколол куртку — пристроил его на плече и почесал макушку. Бильбо сердито распушился. Фили хмыкнул и пошел дальше, вверх и вверх, в невыносимый холод и белый туман, в котором один за другим скрывались их спутники. Честно говоря, туман этот до одури пугал Бильбо. Ему казалось, будто то, что они не видят дороги — дурная примета, и уговаривал себя не быть таким глупым хоббитом. А потом поднявшееся в зенит солнце разогнало стылый морок — и глазам Бильбо предстала горная долина, в самом сердце которой лежал мертвый город. Верхушки его башен были сломаны, круговая стена — разрушена, и весь он, черный и безмолвный, напоминал скелет какого-то гигантского животного, с которого время и ветра еще не стянули остатков плоти. Бильбо охватил благоговейный ужас.

— Что это? — сказал он тихо.

— Дейл, — выдохнул Фили. — Торговое сердце Севера.

— Нет, — покачал головой Балин, который подошел к ним и тоже стоял теперь, неотрывно глядя в долину. Лицо его было мрачным и торжественным. — Теперь это пустошь Смауга. 

***

Торин очень старался, как и в Эсгароте, не смотреть по сторонам, но не мог позволить себе такой роскоши. За каждым камнем мог таиться враг. Торин не признался бы в этом никому — но история с бургомистром Эсгарота испугала его. Одно дело слушать легенды, будто дракон носит в себе великое зло, что испепеляет души скорее, чем вкрадчивое стелющееся пламя ночного пожара — и совсем другое увидеть своими глазами. До сих пор Торин все еще надеялся, что все это было только сказками бреднями выживших из ума бабок и обнюхавшихся книжной пыли магов. Теперь он знал совершенно точно: ему предстоит бой самый страшный за всю его жизнь. Страшнее, чем битва за Морию, в которой он потерял всех близких — потому что тогда он мог верить своим соплеменникам и своему разуму. Теперь же дело вполне могло повернуться так, что доверять нельзя будет никому. Дракон был слишком близко, а гномы всегда были слишком уязвимы для его чар. Единственных чар, которые вообще на них действовали.

Камень сорвался из-под ноги, полетел вниз, грохоча. Позади вскрикнули сразу несколько голосов, громко выругался Двалин. Торин обернулся, окинул взглядом перепуганные лица товарищей и поневоле усмехнулся, увидев Бильбо на плече Фили — встопорщенного, оскалившегося, с выпученными глазами… Нежностью огладило сердце — щенок да и только. Верный дурной щенок, из тех, что заводят себе мальчишки в людских деревнях… а ведь Торин, кажется, давно не ребенок.

— Поосторожнее, — пробурчал Двалин. — Этак мы останемся без короля. Да и сами вниз свалимся, если ты не будешь глядеть себе под ноги.

— Не беспокойся, — усмехнулся Торин. — Уж чего не случится со мной, так это чтобы я — да свалился с родных гор.

Кили и Фили фыркнули, остальные улыбнулись устало. Только Балин покачал седой головой. 

К потайной двери они добрались засветло. Солнце тихо сползало за край земли, небо, не по-зимнему высокое, загустело и налилось темной тяжелой синевой, лишь по краю разбавленной нежно-розовыми облаками. Было так холодно, что пар клубился вокруг гномов, оседал инеем на усах, и даже Бильбо обзавелся чем-то вроде снежных бровей. Он никак не мог усидеть на месте — прохаживался вдоль стены, в которой должна была вот-вот появиться замочная скважина, и то и дело обеспокоенно косился на серые камни и в небо, где вот-вот должна была появиться последняя луна осени. 

— В чем дело, мастер взломщик? — в конце концов не выдержал Торин. 

— Да вот размышляю, — нехотя ответил Бильбо и нахохлился.

— О чем же?

— О том, что мы видели в Эсгароте. Это ведь было поистине странно, а? — Торин ничего не ответил. Бильбо раздраженно вздохнул, выпустив столбик пара. — Послушай, Торин, ты ведь взял меня с собой не просто так! Ты хотел, чтобы я помог тебе — и я помог, не раз и не два, так неужели я не заслужил твоего доверия, неужели так мало значу для тебя, что ты…

Он захлебнулся и замолчал. Торин, хмурясь, смотрел на него, не зная, что ответить. Бильбо был прав и неправ одновременно: он и вправду оказался полезен, да и спутник из него, паче чаяния, вышел хоть куда — но он все-таки оставался чужаком. Странным существом, не похожим ни на кого в целом свете, даже на собственных соплеменников. Печать магии лежала на нем — магии неизвестной, непонятной. А магии, да еще неизвестно чьей, никак нельзя было доверять. Стоя в шаге от своей цели и глядя на расстроенного маленького взломщика, Торин мысленно взвешивал все за и против, и на одной чаше весов лежало тепло у больного плеча и веселые истории, бегство от Трандуила, перегрызенные острыми зубами троллевы путы и кожаные ремни ловушек — а на второй все, что он знал о магии. Эта вторая чаша была почти пуста. И она перевешивала.

— Я знаю то же, что и ты, — ответил он. — Каким-то образом Смауг смог подчинить себе разум бургомистра Озерного города. Это значит, что дракон умеет колдовать — но разве я не говорил тебе этого и раньше?

— Говорил, — уныло сказал Бильбо. — Но ведь он угрожал тебе, да так, будто это ты сделал ему что-то ужасное, а не наоборот. Вот я и думаю — не лучше ли мне, прежде чем откроется дверь и я отправлюсь за твоим камушком, как мы и уговорились, побольше узнать о…  
— Смауг забрал у меня дом, убил моих соплеменников, вынудил нас скитаться по свету без помощи и покоя! А камень нужен мне, чтобы утвердить мою власть государя над семью гномьими родами! Больше у меня нет ничего для тебя, Бильбо Бэггинс из Шира, и если ты хочешь теперь, в последнюю минуту, отказаться от нашего уговора, то…

— Луна! — взревел позади Бомбур таким страшным голосом, что аж эхо оглохло. — Луна выходит!

Торин обернулся. В колючую черноту медленно вползал серебряный диск луны, и звезды почтительно расступались, тускнея, перед его сиянием. Сердце на миг замерло в груди Торина, когда он сунул руку в карман и почувствовал холод металла на пальцах. Ключ показался ему огромным и тяжелым, и тени взыграли перед глазами, когда холодный свет коснулся камня, раздробился, распался на миг — и высветил четкие очертания скважины. 

— Давай, Торин, — прошептал Балин — а может, и не он, может, целый хор голосов, живых и мертвых, свился вокруг, подтолкнул вперед, заставил поднять руку…

Щелкнул замок, загрохотал потайной механизм — и дверь распахнулась так легко, будто была сделана не из камня, а из бумаги. Изнутри пахнуло запахом металла и дыма, тепла и хорошо выделанной кожи; Торин шагнул вперед. Колючий свет луны плескался в глазах, мешал разглядеть хоть что-то, и он смотрел руками, читал пальцами резьбу на полированном граните. 

— Мы дома, — прошептал Торин, и снова услышал тихое эхо — за спиной, и впереди, и вокруг: «Дома. Дома».

***

Бильбо шел по темным коридорам Эребора и думал о том, как плакал Торин. Будто солнце жгло изнутри, когда он вспоминал озаренное тихим счастьем лицо, мягкую улыбку, с которой Торин гладил каменные стены, украшенные выщербленной резьбой, с которой смотрел на лица спутников, строгие и торжественные, облитые лунным светом… Общность читалась в них, единство столь крепкое, что протиснуться в него было невозможно. Да и не нужно. Бильбо ведь еще в Эсгароте понял, что никогда не станет для Торина ничем, кроме забавной и полезной игрушки — и разве можно было его за это винить? Разве сам Бильбо стал бы замирать сердцем, глядя на соседскую козу? Поверять ей секреты и надеяться на нее? Тьфу. Подумать-то противно. И если быть разумным…

Но разумным быть не получалось. Сердце билось где-то у самой глотки, разбухшее от ярости, обиды и нежности, такой невыносимой, какой Бильбо не испытывал еще за весь этот проклятый поход. И, сворачивая в очередной переход, закопченный, полуразрушенный и темный, Бильбо со всей ясностью осознал: с ним случилось то, о чем писали в красивых сказках, придуманных всякими сумасшедшими, которые только и умеют, что шляться по свету, и ничегошеньки не знают о настоящей жизни. Будь иначе — они не отписывали бы любовь как нежную розу, распускающуюся поутру, пьянящую своим ароматом. Им было бы известно то, что Бильбо знал теперь так же хорошо, как узор каменных плиток на своей кухне: любовь это подсолнечник, огромный и тяжелый, следующий за солнцем, потому что не может иначе, переломленный пополам у середины стебля. 

А Эребор был страшен. Гигантские своды терялись в темноте, огромным мостам и широченным коридорам не было конца; Бильбо чувствовал себя здесь, как клок пыли под кроватью и напряженно вглядывался вперед, чтобы не прозевать появления зубастой и когтистой метелки. Огромной, ужасной, дышащей огнем и умеющей совершенно страшные вещи, размером с дом — нет, с замок. В конце концов в голове Бильбо, который видел драконов только на картинках — а там они, как нетрудно догадаться, выглядели почти нестрашными — нарисовалось такое зрелище, что он чуть ли не икал от ужаса. И все-таки, когда галерея, которая, как объясняли ему Торин и Балин, вела к тронному залу, оборвалась зазубренным краем над пропастью, он зажмурился и долго не решался открыть глаза. Но стоять в темноте было еще страшнее. Он осторожно шагнул к краю и посмотрел вниз.

Огромный зал внизу напоминал берег у реки, куда Бильбо бегал с другими хобитятами, когда был еще обыкновенным мальчишкой. Они купались, гонялись друг за другом, оставляя вмятины на золотом песке, строили холмы и рыли в них норы, огораживая заборами из прутиков, чтобы потом чинно хвастаться друг другу выращенной репой из шишек или ругаться из-за погрызенной чужими кроликами капусты, которую изображали листья ольхи. Тронный зал Эребора, обитель великих королей, был обнесен золотой стеной из оплавленных тарелок и монет. Гигантская башня громоздилась на возвышении, где когда-то стоял трон — и, приглядевшись, Бильбо понял, что там он и остался. Только теперь весь он, как панцирем, был одет в золотые и серебряные слитки, которые, будто кирпичи, и образовывали башню — кривую, уродливую, уходящую острыми крышами к разбитому окну, из которого доносился свист ветра. Все зубцы ее были увешаны ожерельями, а у подножия на идеально ровной подстилке из золота и драгоценных камней — лежал дракон. Он был почти такой, как представлял Бильбо — огромный, черный, с гибким шипастым хвостом, с гигантскими лапами — и только золотисто-алый свет вокруг него был неожиданностью. Казалось, будто Смауг весь объят пламенем и так долго лежит в нем, что обуглился.

Бильбо прерывисто вздохнул, сжал кулаки и исчез. 

Раньше ему всегда нравилось быть невидимым. Все равно что стать юркой рыбкой и сквозь толщу воды смотреть на мир снаружи, ускользая при малейшей опасности. Но теперь Бильбо чувствовал себя неуютно: ему казалось, будто за ним наблюдают, и если захотят схватить — он окажется совершенно беззащитным. Ощущение было настолько гнусное, что хотелось плюнуть на все хитрости и даже собственную безопасность, сигануть вниз с черных ступеней, каждая из которых была шириною в пять шагов Бильбо и, швырнув камень в золотую стену, заорать: «Я тут!». Но Торин ждал снаружи, они договорились, и только от Бильбо зависело сейчас, сбудется ли мечта бездомного короля. Так что он сжал зубы — что было весьма неприятно, потому что когда клыки торчат наружу, то обязательно впиваются в кожу, и потом все ужасно чешется, а когда у вас шерсть, это просто чудовищно раздражает — и терпеливо прошел весь путь до самой золотой стены, окружавшей логово дракона. И остановился, как вкопанный. Стена была слишком высока, чтобы через нее можно было перебраться. Бильбо, устало сопя, побрел вдоль, пытаясь придумать какой-нибудь способ проникнуть внутрь, и уже совсем было выбился из сил, когда обнаружил ворота, сделанные огромного круглого щита. Или гонга — он не смог понять разницы. Важно, что вход был круглым — и у него защемило сердце от тоски по дому. 

Бильбо тронул лапкой тусклый металл, погладил. Почему-то представилось: вот он возвращается назад, в Шир, и пустой дом встречает его молчанием и холодом, и сломанный подсолнечник лежит на столе, выщербленный птицами. Захотелось плакать, однако Бильбо строго напомнил себе, что, во-первых, взрослые хоббиты так себя не ведут, а во-вторых, не время распускаться. Он обещал Торину.

— А. Понимаю, — сказал кто-то глубоким тихим голосом. 

Бильбо подпрыгнул на месте и едва не завизжал от ужаса и неожиданности. Рядом засмеялись:

— Ну что ты так скачешь, Бильбо Бэггинс, заколдованный хоббит из Шира. Ты ведь еще не попал на сковородку.

— К-к-кто ты? — спросил Бильбо, весь дрожа.

— Ты знаешь, кто я, маленький вор. Давай, постучи в ворота, они откроются, и мы поговорим. Там рядом висит молоточек. 

Бильбо чуть отступил и поднял глаза. Молоточек действительно был: серебряный, небольшой, как для детской руки. С левой стороны к нему прилип клок темных волос в запекшейся крови. 

— Я не дотянусь, — просипел Бильбо.

Дракон засмеялся: 

— Ну, тогда слева от тебя стоит чаша с каким-то ужасным узором из топоров. Видишь?

Бильбо неловко переступил лапками, поворачиваясь. Чаша скорее походила на небольшую супницу без крышки. Он подошел поближе и буркнул: 

— Никакие это не топоры

— А что? — поинтересовался дракон.

— Понятия не имею. Но у топоров не бывает таких зазубренных лезвий. Таким и полено-то не расколешь.

— Зато человеческую голову — вполне. Но мы не о том говорим, маленький вор. Возьми-ка то, что лежит в чаше.

Бильбо приподнялся на цыпочки и заглянул внутрь. И чуть не свалился на каменный пол: внутри сиял нестерпимым светом драгоценный камень. Он переливался всеми цветами радуги, он слепил и дробился в глазах. Бильбо задрожал.

— Ну что же ты. Бери, — сказал дракон ласковым глубоким голосом.

Бильбо протянул маленькую руку, и камень будто сам лег ему в ладонь. Эхо слов Смауга — нет, не слов, а того, как они были сказаны, все еще дрожало в костях, напоминало о чем-то, камень горел в коротких смешных пальцах, как огонь, и Бильбо вдруг увидел в нем Торина с мягкой счастливой улыбкой на губах и рядом — себя. Они сидели на скамейке во дворе его дома, яркое солнце светило ласково через лепестки подсолнечника, и Бильбо был не пушистым шаром на ножках, а хоббитом с простым лицом и ясными глазами. 

Бильбо зажмурился, чувствуя, как текут по щекам слезы, чувствуя каменную тяжесть в руке и на сердце. Потом, кое-как справившись с собой, он снова открыл глаза — и вновь увидел себя — таким, каким мог бы быть, если б не злое, невесть откуда пришедшее колдовство. Будто свет камня проникал в самое нутро, в самую душу Бильбо, отражая не видимость, но истину. И тут под сводами зала раскатился раздраженный рык:

— Да сколько же можно тебя ждать! Открывай, наконец, ворота и входи!

Бильбо вздрогнул и отвел глаза от камня — и тут только понял, что каменный пол где-то очень далеко, руки слишком длинны, а под головой как-то слишком много всего, и… 

— Не вздумай выронить камень, — сердито сказал Смауг.

Бильбо плотнее сжал холодное сияние в пальцах — голых, длинных, с короткими квадратными ногтями. Он посмотрел вниз и увидел свои ноги — нормальные хоббичьи ноги, поросшие жесткими рыжими волосами. Кое-как переступив ими, Бильбо всхлипнул и прижал руки к сердцу, которое колотилось в груди, будто безумная осенняя бабочка у зажженной лампы. Хотел сказать что-нибудь — но слова не шли из сжатого горла. И тогда Бильбо поковылял к воротам, которые все еще были большими, но уже не огромными, и ударил крохотным молоточком по золотому щиту. 

Ворота распахнулись. Повеяло жаром и запахом металла, как из кузницы. Бильбо опять вспомнил Торина. Страх отступил. Он улыбнулся и шагнул внутрь.

Золотое поле казалось бесконечным. Холмы драгоценных камней у горизонта тихо мерцали — далекие, загадочные, и силуэт дракона на их фоне был похож на очертания Шира, если смотреть на него в последние минуты заката с того места, где дорога из Бри поднимается вверх — а потом сбегает вниз, к самой реке. Уж оттуда до дома совсем недалеко. Прижимая камень к груди, Бильбо спокойно шагал вперед, ни о чем не тревожась. Алое сияние впереди, похожее на отблеск заходящего солнца в небе, служило ему ориентиром, а свет в руке — путеводной звездой. Добравшись до подножия золотой башни, уходящей под самый свод, он остановился и деликатно постучал по черному когтю размером с его нынешнее тело. Но дракон даже не пошевелился, и, задрав голову, Бильбо увидел, что глаза его так и остались закрытыми.

— Я… э-э-э… все в порядке? — спросил Бильбо и вздрогнул, услышав свой голос, больше не похожий на отвратительный комариный писк.

— Разумеется, — ответил дракон. — Я просто умираю.

— Но… — Бильбо растерянно заморгал.

— Ничего страшного. Отгадай-ка загадку, вор: меня никогда не было, но я всегда буду. Меня нельзя увидеть, но я всегда прихожу. У меня ничего нет, хотя я украду у вас все.

Бильбо в задумчивости потер лоб и поморщился, оцарапавшись острыми гранями камня в кулаке.

— Время?

— Время, да… лучший вор на свете, и самый безжалостный. Тебе до него далеко, Бильбо Бэггинс, как и Торину Дубощиту с его компанией. Так что передай ему слово в слово, что сказал Смауг Ужасный: я не в обиде, потому что ты тоже останешься ни с чем. Запомнил?

— Д… да. Но…

— Хочешь что-то спросить?

Бильбо хотел спросить слишком многое. Десятки вопросов так и рвались с его языка и едва ли не дрались за право выскочить наружу, будто куры через узкую калитку. В конце концов всех победил один — буйный, сильный, горластый, как брендибаковский петух, который всегда попросту прыгал на спины соседей и потому первым перелетал через ограду:

— Я останусь таким, если отдам камень Торину?

Смауг тихо засмеялся, и золотой мир задрожал под ногами, а с самоцветных гор с шорохом и звоном сошел сияющий поток.

— Нет, конечно. Но ведь камень ему теперь и не нужен. Если я умру, не понадобится собирать войско, чтобы вернуть Эребор. Торин получит его даром. 

— То есть ты не против того, чтобы гномы вернулись обратно? — растерялся Бильбо. — Но зачем же ты тогда говорил все это в Озерном городе?

Веки дракона дрогнули, но не поднялись, лишь алое сияние стало чуть ярче.

— В Озерном городе… не помню. Я уже слишком стар, мысли мои путаются. Может, я и вправду что-то говорил про…

— Про то, что ты ждешь Торина и его ждет страшная участь.

— Ах, ну да. Это ничего не значит. Мне просто очень обидно умирать. Ты ведь знаешь, что такое обида, а, Бильбо Бэггинс? 

Он знал. И потому погладил дракона по огромной чешуйчатой лапе. Сердце наполнилось печалью и невнятным ужасом — и в этот момент Смауг распахнул глаза, и столько дикой, живой ярости было в них, что Бильбо попятился и, запутавшись в собственных ногах, упал в кучу золотых монет. Огромная черная морда дернулась, распахнулась огромная зубастая пасть. Бильбо сжался в комок.

— Отдай камень Торину, — прохрипел дракон, обдавая его страшным жаром и запахом падали. — Пусть сдохнет! Пусть он…

Камень в руке Бильбо взорвался светом. Два бешеных солнца на морде Смауга погасли, и в последний миг Бильбо успел разглядеть в них свое искривленное, увеличенное отражение: перепуганное бледное лицо, скрюченные пальцы, округлый камень, сияющий каждой гранью — а за ними высокая башня, самоцветные холмы и падающий из ниоткуда густой снег. Бильбо закричал и скорчился, свернувшись в комок от страха. А когда пришел в себя и, вслушиваясь в тишину, нашел в себе силы поднять голову — Смауг был мертв. Алое сияние вокруг него погасло, и в кромешной темноте драгоценности казались кусками угля и серого железа. 

Бильбо кое-как поднялся и побежал.

***

Зима казалась бесконечной. Снег засыпал черную долину, и руины Дейла были скрыты в нем едва ли не на треть, а местами и вовсе были не видны. Ветер выл на внешних галереях, бросался, словно зверь, глодал незащищенные лица, а когда стихал — приходила тишина, ледяная, мертвая. Чаще всего это случалось под утро, и Торин просыпался от неясной, но сильной тревоги, глядя в мерцающее жерло печи и вслушиваясь в храп Двалина и Бомбура, едва слышный в огромной плавильне, которую они выбрали для жизни и ночлега. Все звуки терялись теперь в Эреборе, словно боялись чего-то. Даже вездесущее эхо не грохотало больше, а словно вздыхало настороженно. Балин объяснял это разрушенными стенами, забитыми вентиляционными шахтами — но Торин видел, что старику не по себе. Как и Двалину, как ему самому, как всем, кто помнил Эребор прежних времен. 

Слишком уж многое нуждалось в объяснении.

Но размышлять об этом было некогда. Их было лишь тринадцать, а подземные чертоги за десятилетия власти Смауга утратили даже подобие не то что величия, но и элементарной пригодности для жилья. Больше всего они напоминали склеп. В первый месяц зимы гномы только и делали, что хоронили в глубинах Горы ее детей, и тяжесть этой работы Торин осознал лишь тогда, когда она была закончена. Даже похоронные костры после битвы за Морию не жгли так сердце: залитые кровью, разрубленные на части тела были телами воинов, шедших на битву, здесь же им приходилось погребать женщин и детей, застигнутых врасплох страшной бедой, искавших спасения в глубинах родного дома. День за днем Торин с товарищами опускал их тела в полуобвалившиеся траурные залы глубоко под землей, говорил подобающие слова, и глаза его горели от факельного чада. В тот день, когда все было, наконец, закончено, они сидели без сна и молчали — до тех пор, пока не появился Бильбо, волоча за собой здоровенный чан, в котором плескалась молодая настойка из подземных грибов и сладкого мха. Бомбур потянул носом и хлопнул Бильбо по плечу, сказав, что сам не смог бы приготовить лучше, и оказался прав. Старый рецепт в хоббичьих руках поистине расцвел — бил в голову почище орочьей дубины и не оставлял похмелья. 

Они много пели тогда, и кричали, рассказывали истории и даже мерялись силами — измученные могильным холодом души жаждали утешения, смеха, жизни. И обнаружив себя поутру рядом с Бильбо, Торин не удивился и не испытал стыда. Хоббит спал, как убитый, голая нога высовывалась наружу из-под теплого плаща, укрывшего их обоих — раздетых ровно настолько, насколько это было необходимо, а Торин только и подумал, что все-таки пришло время привести в порядок купальню. Она им давно нужна — и понадобится еще больше, когда примутся выволакивать наружу по кускам драконью тушу. А потом Бильбо открыл глаза, ойкнул и застыл, глядя на Торина, который не знал, что сказать. Потому что говорить было нечего. 

Это повторялось еще несколько раз, без слов, в холодной тишине, где тепла было — только они двое в коконе, сплетенном из старых одеял. Бильбо никогда не раздевался до конца, и если б не всепроникающий жуткий холод, Торин удивился бы этому: стеснительность выглядела странно после того, как в ту памятную ночь хоббит выскочил к ним из Эребора абсолютно голым. Хотя, разумеется, не это поразило гномов, которые чуть было не прикончили его на месте. А хоббит только трясся, как осиновый лист, прижимал к груди сжатую в кулак руку и кричал, что дракон мертв… когда Двалин стянул с себя меховую куртку и попытался одеть в нее Бильбо, тот завопил от прикосновения, да так, что Двалин шарахнулся. В конце концов Балин кое-как успокоил и разговорил беднягу, и слова посыпались из него, как гвозди из рваного мешка — слова, которым невозможно было поверить. Что Смауг мертв — и был мертв уже в тот момент, когда Бильбо вошел в тронный зал. И что, войдя туда, Бильбо принял тот облик, который положен хоббиту — неизвестно по какой причине. И что камня он не нашел, потому что, перепуганный насмерть, бросился бежать. Поверить в это после всего, что они видели в Озерном городе, было трудно — и одновременно легко. К тому же выбор был невелик: или пойти в тронный зал, или остаться сидеть у входа до весны, если не дольше. Они выбрали первое, поклявшись Бильбо, что еще успеют прикончить его, если он приведет всех в ловушку. Хоббит только кивнул устало, по-прежнему сжимая кулаки так, будто боялся выронить из них собственный разум. А когда оказалось, что его рассказ был правдой — бухнулся в кучу драгоценных камней и спросил, не найдется ли у кого-нибудь зеркальца. Совершенно случайно. 

Торин вспоминал все это каждый раз, глядя на спящего Бильбо — тот всегда засыпал мертвым сном, едва разделив наслаждение и согревшись, — и пытался понять, почему все сложилось именно так. Почему раз за разом они оказывались вместе без единого слова, почему он приходил, почему Бильбо принимал его, не делая даже попытки уклониться от жадных, одному только голодному телу желанных ласк. Сердце Торина молчало — он не мог ошибиться в этом. Оно всегда молчало — оттого он и был одинок, хотя долг и разум требовали связать себя с кем-то, если не для продолжения рода, то хотя бы для того, чтобы разделенная жизнь со всеми ее тяготами и радостями не казалась порою настолько нежеланной. Но забота о своем народе и мечта об освобождении Эребора затмевали все, не давали отвлекаться на пустое и не так чтобы очень уж нужное… может, в этом и было дело, думал Торин, глядя на простое лицо Бильбо, спокойное, чужое и почти красивое во сне. Может, дело в том, что мечта его сбылась — и теперь что-то в нем мучительно боится, что дальше жить станет незачем, оттого и утверждает себя горячим безумием, похотью, смешанной с ужасом и потому тяжелой, как каменный свод Горы.

Устав думать, Торин засыпал, и тогда к нему снова приходил Бильбо с его грубоватым лицом, теплой улыбкой — и телом паука, в брюхе которого горел ослепительным светом утраченный Аркенстон. Алое зарево окружало голову хоббита, в руках он сучил и сучил паутину, а Торин смотрел на это и не мог пошевелиться. Это выматывало и пугало — в первые несколько минут после пробуждения. А потом Торин забывал — и делал то, для чего предназначил его Махал: приводил в порядок наконец-то обретенный дом — свой и своего народа. 

Все они неустанно трудились над этим, даже Бильбо, который, приняв свой нормальный облик, остался таким же надежным товарищем, каким был в походе. Он поддерживал огонь в огромных печах, легко справившись с хитроумной гномьей техникой, он отыскал в какой-то из пещер три десятка мешков с зерном и принял на себя все заботы о том, чтобы им было что поесть. Однажды он пропал на полдня и вернулся к вечеру, с ног до головы обвешанный пойманной рыбой, и потом ворчал, что при такой стуже лед на реке так тонок, что он едва не провалился, а проклятый запах пропитал всю одежду, и что совершенно невозможно жить без пятичасового чая — да хоть какого-нибудь чая, которого в этих горах не водится. Бофур, слушая его причитания, засмеялся и сказал, что завтра пойдет с ним на рыбалку — с хоббичьей сноровкой и его шапкой они наверняка закормят всех до смерти, а Бильбо не помешает развеяться и выучить пару хороших гномьих песен, которые Бофур только что вспомнил. И тут же затянул одну — ту, от которой впору было покраснеть даже Двалину — не сейчас, правда, а лет так сто назад. Сейчас Двалин принялся подпевать хриплым басом, и все остальные последовали его примеру — а хоббит, разулыбавшийся и красный, как свекла, запел вместе со всеми со второго куплета, благо песня была совсем немудрящей. Торин тогда еще подумал, что Бильбо весьма преуспел в кхуздуле. И еще — что давно пора послать весть в Озерный город. 

***  
— Я этого не сделаю, — сказал Бильбо спокойно.

Камень не ответил, только задрожал в кармане, будто от смеха. Тело скрутило болью — кости будто втягивались сами в себя, а из-под кожи вырастали наружу сотни острых стрел. Бильбо упал на колени, согнулся пополам. Перед глазами плясало, гудя, печное пламя, и он вдруг подумал о том, как правильно будет вот сейчас — сунуть туда голову.

— Думаешь, на этом все закончится? — вкрадчиво спросил камень. — Меня ведь просто найдет кто-то еще. Как полагаешь, насколько они окажутся сильнее, чем ты?

Боль ослабла. Бильбо глубоко вздохнул и выпрямился. Высокие стены наклонялись над ним, словно норовя раздавить, скалились решетками заслонок холодные темные печи, и груды необработанной породы казались свалкой тел, такой же точно, каких Бильбо навидался за то время, что гномы погребали своих мертвых. Он зажмурился, вызывая в памяти то, что так помогало последнее время — лицо Торина, нависающее над ним, жар его тела, живого, безжалостного, не имеющего ничего общего с призрачными мечтами. Камень снова дрогнул, и Бильбо инстинктивно сжался в комок — но боль не пришла.

— Ну что ты, — сказал камень, — неужто тебе и вправду достаточно такой малости? Не ты ли хотел получить душу Торина, поселиться в его сердце? Я дам тебе все это, как дал его тело, которым ты по глупости собираешься удовольствоваться. Просто сделай как я сказал.

— Это не ты привел его ко мне! — закричал Бильбо.

— Ну конечно, я. Кто научил тебя правильно сварить выпивку, которую гномы так любят? Кто выстудил их дом и их сердца? Кто…

— Чушь! Снаружи такой мороз, что дышать больно, а живя на кладбище, станешь помирать от тоски! Да и рецепт этот рассказал мне Бомбур, а совсем не ты! 

— Но может быть, ты добавил туда что-нибудь еще, а, Бильбо? Может быть, ты просто не помнишь этого? 

Бильбо всхлипнул. Он и вправду многое забывал в последнее время. Лица земляков и цвет калитки у дома в Шире, имена родителей, подробности долгого путешествия — все это кануло за решетку каменных граней, в которые он всматривался ночами напролет, не зная ни усталости, ни голода — пока не увидел за ними, четко и ясно, самого себя, седого и счастливого, рядом с таким же седым Торином, который улыбался ему мягкой и спокойной улыбкой, а вокруг них цвела щедрая весна Хоббитании. Тогда камень впервые заговорил с ним — и Бильбо узнал голос, тот самый, что принимал за голос дракона. 

В ту же ночь он попытался бросить камень вниз со скалы — но не прошел даже полпути к галерее, как боль скрутила его, а камень сочувственно сообщил, что даже гордый и злобный Смауг в конце концов покорился, «а он был самой крупной моей добычей, Бильбо Бэггинс, так неужто ты думаешь, что я не справлюсь с таким неженкой, как ты?».

— Ерунда, — процедил Бильбо сквозь зубы. — Торин пришел ко мне потому, что напился, устал и до смерти замерз в этом проклятом склепе. Это была просто случайность, и этого ты у меня не отнимешь! А теперь ступай на ишькхакви айн гуругнуль — я не сделаю то, что ты хочешь, хоть бы ты замучил меня до смерти! Ни у кого здесь нет способностей исчезать, как была у меня, или дотягиваться до чужого разума, как у Смауга — а значит, они тебе бесполезны! И если ты еще хоть раз заикнешься о тронном зале и Трандуиле — я доползу до края скалы вместе с тобой и брошусь вниз, так и знай.

— Ты напрасно думаешь, что у тебя получится. Это раз. А два — ни у кого здесь, может, и нет волшебного дара, но у каждого есть какая-нибудь одержимость. Кто бы ни нашел меня — он увидит во мне ее отражение и станет моим слугой, а значит, все кончится так, как я захочу. Я слишком силен для тебя, букашка, слишком силен для всех вас! И я получу то, что мне нужно — с тобой или без тебя.

Бильбо еще раз оглядел сумрачную плавильню, пытаясь сосредоточиться и сообразить, что ему делать. Камень ведь был прав. Трор, великий король гномов, не смог сопротивляться, когда камень обратил его любовь к своему народу и желание дать ему мир — в отвратительную скупость и безудержную надменность, рассорившую его со всеми соседями, начиная с эльфов. Смауг, Великий змей Севера, изгнанный родичами за способность видеть вещие сны и пленять ими чужие души, — попался на жажде создать свой собственный дом, и этот дом стал его тюрьмой и могилой. Но даже на пороге своей смерти Смауг мог бунтовать, пытался сбежать, выдрав свою полубезумную душу из тонкой сетки каменных граней и бросив ее в бургомистра Озерного города. Может, ему и удалось бы, но ненависть к Торину, который шел отнять у Смауга дом, пусть даже этот дом и принес ему погибель — оказалась сильнее. Ощутив вдруг вместо измученного и полумертвого сознания всплеск неистовой силы, камень уничтожил Смауга. А Бильбо… Бильбо погубила его любовь, которую он так желал видеть разделенной. И вот теперь у него не было ничего, и бежать было некуда. 

— Дай мне подумать, — прошептал он.

— Думай, — согласился камень. — Я великодушен. Наверно, это во мне от Трора. Но учти, что времени у тебя — пока не вскипит вода в том котле.

Бильбо бросился к плите, на совесть сложенной Глоином и Оином в первые же дни зимовки, сорвал крышку с котла и едва не уронил ее на ноги — со дна уже поднимались первые пузырьки. Он закрыл глаза и увидел перед собой Торина — такого, каким он был во вчерашнюю их ночь: жесткого, грубого, пахнущего застарелым потом. Жаром дышало от печки, пар от готового закипеть котла ложился на лицо тонкой пеленой; Бильбо смотрел Торину в лицо и менял его на то — теплое и доброе, озаренное солнечным светом сквозь тонкие желтые лепестки. В его глазах можно было утонуть. Бильбо ласково коснулся пальцами тонких губ — и ушел на дно.

— Я согласен.

***

Принимать Трандуила и Барда в тронном зале было совершенно невозможно: чтобы разобрать золотую крепость и ограду вокруг нее, выстроенные Смаугом, понадобилось бы намного больше сил, чем было у Торина и его товарищей. Так что пришлось просто сделать новый трон, а заодно и зал для него — не слишком большой, но и немаленький, ровно такой, какой нужен для приватной встречи трех государей, из которых один имел сейчас лишь двенадцать подданных, а второй был намного больше озабочен внезапным нападением орков, нежели своим статусом, и потому явился в одежде простого рыбака. От третьего простоты ждать не приходилось, и тем сильнее удивился Торин, когда увидел Трандуила, входящего в бывшую трапезную для оружейников — в одиночестве, с тонкой узкой короной на голове и в ничем не примечательных латах, поверх которых был небрежно наброшен походный плащ из грубой синей ткани. Эльфы таких не носили. Только люди.

Торин поднялся с трона и шагнул навстречу гостям.

— Приветствую тебя, владыка Трандуил.

— И я приветствую тебя, Король под горой, — точно так же опустив половину принятого обращения, ответил Трандуил. — Удачен ли был твой путь в бочках по бурному Андуину?

— Как видишь, — усмехнулся Торин. — А твои способности к языкам не пострадали за последнее время?

Трандуил лишь пожал плечами.

— Время не враг эльфам. У тебя еще будет шанс в этом убедиться.

Торин повернулся к Барду — и успел заметить тень печали на его усталом лице. Странно — хотя люди самые недолговечные существа на земле, а король эльфов может кого угодно заставить пожалеть о собственном несовершенстве… Торин склонил голову в легком поклоне. 

— Приветствую тебя, Бард, правитель Озерного города.

— Здравствуй, Торин Дубощит, — ответил Бард. — Я рискую показаться невежливым, но мои люди вот-вот прибудут к воротам Эребора с дарами для тебя. Правда, там мало что есть, кроме рыбы, одеял и соли, но…

— Я тоже покажусь тебе невежливым, перебивая, но как раз вчера я думал том, что охотно обменял бы мешок золота на полмешка соли. 

— Поймай его на слове, — посоветовал Трандуил. — И поторгуйся как следует. 

Торин усмехнулся:

— Эльфийский владыка наставляет человека в беседе с гномом. Мир поистине перевернулся.

— Эльфийский владыка хочет, чтобы хоть кто-нибудь здесь вел себя сообразно статусу, — вздохнул Трандуил с едва заметной улыбкой. — Иначе мы обсудим все дела прямо на пороге и, чего доброго прогадаем все трое. 

Торин сделал знак рукой, приглашая гостей сесть за небольшой стол — с равными сторонами, чтобы никому не нанести обиды. На столе лежал свиток пергамента толщиной едва ли не с Бомбура. Что было неудивительно, учитывая, сколько времени шли переговоры между Эсгаротом, Эребором и Лихолесьем. 

С последним, как и предполагалось, было больше всего проблем. Вороны, вернувшиеся к Горе после смерти Смауга, уставали носить туда-сюда письма и драться на колонадах с почтовыми эльфийскими голубями — весьма упитанными, надо заметить, так что Фили и Кили не раз предлагали пустить их в котел. Балин каждый раз произносил по этому поводу наставление будущим государям насчет неприкосновенности послов — даже если послы покрыты перьями, а в животах государей бурчит от голода. Торин же читал велеречивые послания Трандуила и едва не рычал от бешенства, составляя бесконечно вежливые ответы под присмотром все того же Балина: старик очень опасался за ход переговоров. И не напрасно — потому что однажды Торин все же отправил в Лихолесье такое письмо, какого Трандуил совершенно отчетливо добивался: написанное на кхуздуле и без единого приличного слова. 

Ответа не было семь дней, а на восьмой из Лихолесья прибыл очередной холеный голубь и принес обстоятельный перечень цен на продовольствие и пропуск гномов через владения эльфов. Просмотрев его, Торин испытал желание одновременно расцеловать голубя и свернуть ему шею (аппетиты у Трандуила были под стать вечности), но вместо этого на глазах у безнадежно качающего головой Балина зачеркнул все цифры, приписал свои, уменьшив их на треть, и погнал голубя обратно в Лихолесье. С этого момента дело пошло легче — и все же к тому моменту, когда с Бардом к обоюдной пользе были оговорены все детали, Трандуил все еще цеплялся за каждую мелочь, вплоть до начертания букв, и сдавался лишь после того, как выведенный из себя Торин отправлял ему очередное письмо на кхуздуле. 

Результат расположился теперь на столе, и стол не прогибался под ним только потому, что был выкован из железа. Рядом лежал золотой футляр с искусной резьбой и остро заточенное перо, черное с серебром, которое отдал ради такого случая старшина эреборских воронов. Торин откинул крышку с простой чернильницы, обмакнул в нее перо и поставил размашистую подпись на желтоватом плотном крае свитка. Бард последовал его примеру и передал перо Трандуилу. Тот задумчиво посмотрел на договор и сказал:

— Все-таки люди слишком беспечны для столь малого срока своей жизни… 

— Люди просто знают цену времени, — спокойно ответил Бард, — как и многим другим вещам. Я знаю цену чести Торина Дубощита — он обещал мне расплатиться за помощь и сдержал слово. В этом договоре нет ничего, что я не видел бы ранее. И я знаю цену словам — хотя эльфы живут иначе.

Трандуил окаменел лицом. Торин, хмурясь, переводил взгляд с него на Барда, пытаясь понять, что происходит меж этими двумя — когда скрип двери прорезал тишину и раздался ясный звонкий голос:

— И ты удовольствуешься такой малостью, владыка Эрин Гален?

***

Бильбо смотрел в лица трех правителей — и не чувствовал совершенно ничего. Каменное спокойствие объяло его душу, пустота звенела в голове, и в этой пустоте пульсировал солнечным светом прозрачный шар в сетке граней. Все было правильно, все шло как нужно. Он шагнул вперед, держа руку в кармане истрепанного синего кафтана, и увидел, как Торин положил руку на рукоять меча.

— Не сходи с ума, Торин, — со стороны услышал свой голос Бильбо. Лицо короля гномов на мгновение стало неясным пятном, а потом вновь обрело четкость — теплое, любимое. — Я пришел не для того, чтобы кого-то убивать, да я и не справился бы с вами тремя, такими огромными и сильными воинами.

— Зачем ты вообще здесь? — спросил Торин. Мягкая улыбка цвела на его губах, и ласковый голос согревал, будто покрывало.

— Чтобы предложить кое-что вам всем. Кое-что, чего у вас нет.

И Бильбо вынул руку из кармана. Камень на его ладони засиял, сбрасывая с себя пелену невидимости, и сквозь его грани он вновь увидел — зеленый двор, круглую дверь и себя в объятиях Торина под золотым подсолнечником. От этого трудно было оторвать взгляд, но Бильбо все-таки смог — ради того, чтобы взглянуть в лица королей, которые стояли, словно пораженные громом, вперив взоры в белый огонь в его руке. Бильбо засмеялся — столько детского недоверия было в глазах Трандуила. Будто свет камня прорвался сквозь саму его суть и вытащил оттуда недолговечного мальчишку, желающего невозможного.

— Я не думал, что найду в твоей душе любовь к чему-то, кроме драгоценностей и хорошего вина, лесной король, — сказал Бильбо. — Тем лучше. Ты хочешь, чтобы Бард получил бессмертие? Я могу сделать это — тем более что он хочет того же. Не так ли?

Бард медленно, будто во сне, покачал головой, и Бильбо понимающе кивнул:

— Ты боишься равнодушия бессмертия. Зря. Посмотри на Трандуила — разве он равнодушен? Хотя ты не видишь его так, как я. Подойди ближе, и я покажу тебе, как горит его душа, когда он смотрит на тебя и думает о твоей старости и смерти. Он испытывает боль, равную твоей — и я избавлю вас обоих от этого. Разве не это ваше заветное желание? Оно сбудется — вам надо только протянуть руку.

Он поднял руку с камнем над головой. Белое сияние распускалось, вырастало от его ладони, будто весенний пожар яблочного цветения. Бильбо почти чувствовал запах яблок, покоя щедрой, на двоих разделенной жизни. Холодные гладкие пальцы коснулись камня — Бильбо чувствовал это так же, как если бы Трандуил тронул его самого. Рука Барда была шершавой и грубой, жизнь билась в ней с такой силой, какую имеет только то, что знает о скором конце. Бильбо посмотрел на Торина. Тот стоял, не шевелясь, бледный, как мертвец, и искры отраженного света бежали по лезвию его меча.

— У тебя такое холодное сердце, Торин, — сказал камень одобрительно. — Даже если бы этот полурослик отдал за тебя жизнь, ты и то бы ничего не понял. Ты похож на Смауга — он тоже был одержим домом. Изгнанный оттуда, он не мог думать больше ни о чем. Это хорошо. Со мной твой дом будет равен миру, от края до края. Посмотри. Я говорю тебе правду.

Торин шагнул вперед, вглядываясь в сияние на ладони Бильбо, и увидел себя у подножия Мории — залитого кровью орков с ног до головы, на кургане из мертвых тел. Трор стоял рядом, положив руку ему на плечо, и улыбался счастливо, гномы вокруг вопили, встречая победу — и он знал, что никто не был убит в этом бою, никто из его народа не получил ничего серьезнее легких порезов. Бессмертные, всесильные, они стояли вокруг него, топча останки врагов, и не было силы, способной их одолеть, и весь мир принадлежал им — и тот, что достался от предков, и тот, что они захотели бы взять силой, в отместку за прошлые обиды… Меч со звоном упал на каменные плиты, и Торин благоговейно коснулся камня.

— Я согласен, — прошептал он, и рядом Трандуил повторил эхом:

— Я согласен.

Бард молчал, и лицо его будто скрутило судорогой, когда Трандуил поднял на него больные глаза, в которых плавились века холодного покоя, прошлого и будущего. 

— Бард? — позвал Бильбо. Тот вздрогнул и посмотрел на него. — Ведь это твой предок не смог убить дракона?

Бард кивнул. Отблеск сияния на его лице чуть померк — и вспыхнул с новой силой. Бильбо прикрыл глаза, вызывая в памяти зелень и солнце, счастье и сбывшиеся мечты. Бурлящая сила текла через него беззаботно, тянулась вперед, свивалась, готовясь броситься на новую добычу, хлеща хвостом по его намертво связанной душе. Бильбо улыбнулся и, глядя в мир внутри, спокойно сказал:

— Если хочешь сделать то, что он не смог, возьми меч и ударь меня в сердце. Сейчас.

Глаза Барда расширились, и если бы Бильбо мог сейчас попросить кого-нибудь доброго и большого о том, чтобы правитель Озерного города услышал его — он бы взмолился так громко, что с гор бы сошел обвал. Но никого не было, это он знал точно — никого, кроме страшного бестелесного света, который с ревом развернулся назад, оплетая, удушая последние искры того, что было хоббитом из Шира. Бильбо закусил губу, стараясь удержать крик — сознание меркло, лепестки подсолнечника посыпались на лицо, забиваясь в широко открытый рот. Усилием воли он выдернул из гаснущей памяти лицо Торина — не то, что являлось ему в мечтах, а настоящее, яростное и жесткое, такое, каким оно было, когда Торин давал ему то единственное, что мог. И на это мгновение в Бильбо не осталось никого, кроме его самого. 

— Мне не нужны твои дары, — сказал Бильбо и отшвырнул камень прочь.

Внутри закричало, завыло, забило шипастым оторванным хвостом, дикая боль пропорола грудь — и, падая, он еще успел понадеяться, что это был все-таки меч. 

***  
Торин шел к Оину, изрядно пошатываясь от усталости. Последнее время он ночевал только здесь, у постели Бильбо — если можно было назвать постелью свернутое вчетверо одеяло, на котором лежал тусклый, безжизненный комок меха с закрытыми глазами и проплешиной там, где Трандуил и Оин кое-как зарастили черную рану. Никто из них не мог понять, почему хоббит не умер мгновенно — но старались они на совесть. В особенности Трандуил, который часами пел над Бильбо какие-то свои эльфийские заклятия, а потом на почти чистом кхуздуле требовал выпивки. И всегда получал желаемое — вместе с хорошей компанией: ни Бард, ни Торин несколько ночей не могли заснуть. Стоило закрыть глаза, и в голове шелестел рассудительный сладкий голос, обещал что-то, манил и звал. 

Они ни разу не спросили друг друга, что видели за переплетением граней, внутри камня, который раздробили на мелкие куски и бросили в самые глубокие пропасти, какие только Торин знал в этих горах. Они просто пили втроем — и не могли напиться, потом Бард клал руку на плечо Трандуила, а Торин уходил к Оину посмотреть, как там Бильбо. На пятый день, подписав договор и все-таки упившись вусмерть, они расстались, поклявшись друг другу в дружбе — не вечной, поскольку ничего в этом мире не длится вечно, даже эльфийская жизнь. В обычной, как кусок хлеба. И Торин остался один. 

Дел по-прежнему было вдосталь. Солнце медленно поворачивало на весну, и в Эребор должны были вот-вот потянуться гномы. Как могла Гора породить такое зло и ушло ли оно насовсем — вот что мучило Торина. Будучи правителем, он не мог рисковать благополучием своего народа — и значит, Эребор надо было покинуть… или же положиться на волю Махала и остаться, восстановив прежнее величие этих мест и славу рода Дурина. Отчаявшись принять какое-то решение в одиночку, Торин позвал Балина и Двалина и рассказал им обо всем, что случилось во время переговоров. Даже то, что узнал, когда бил молотком по камню: если бы Трор в свое время успел привести к присяге на Аркенстоне семь гномьих родов, камень выпил бы их до дна и исполнил собственную мечту — обрел бы плоть и кровь, стал бы живым существом, одним из них, а дальше… кто знает. Выслушав рассказ, братья помрачнели, но в конце концов Балин заметил, что у меча два острия, как и у любой вещи в мире. И значит, с заветными желаниями дело обстоит точно так же, как с колдовством — лишь от них самих зависит, добром или злом обернется дело. Ведь смог же, в конце концов, хоббит из Шира сбросить с себя власть камня — который теперь, разбитый на части, лишенный всей своей силы и упокоившийся в глубинах гор, наверняка больше не опасен. 

Торина успокоил этот разговор — настолько, что в конце концов память о пережитом потускнела и приходила только во снах, полных тоски. Проснувшись, он долго приходил в себя — уж очень мучительным было чувство, будто кто-то умирал внутри него, в одиночестве и отчаянии: его дед, бургомистр Эсгарота, бедняга Смауг… поймав себя на том, что уже и о драконе думает с жалостью, Торин стал работать в два раза больше. Это помогало не видеть снов, но не помогало, если они все-таки приходили. В одном из них Торин увидел себя под огромным подсолнечником, рядом со смеющимся Бильбо — и не поверил своим глазам: таким счастливым и спокойным было его собственное лицо. Тоска стиснула сердце; Торин проснулся и долго лежал с открытыми глазами, чувствуя, как утекает из него чужая надежда и чужая печаль. В ту же ночь он пошел к Оину, устроился рядом с Бильбо и кое-как заснул.

Теперь он точно так же, как и много раз до сих пор, сел у широкого стола, на краю которого Оин отвел место для Бильбо, уставив все остальное склянками и завалив древними книгами. Бильбо покоился за ними, как за стеной склепа; Торин вздрогнул, поймав себя на этой мысли, и осторожно пригладил рукой свалявшийся мех.

— Скоро весна, — сказал он тихо, и эхо отразило его голос от стен широкой комнаты. Оин, дремавший на своей лежанке у печи с книгой в руках, даже не пошевелился. — Скоро начнут прибывать мои родичи. Эребор будет самым прекрасным местом на свете — как твоя долина, только на свой манер. Я бы хотел, чтобы ты увидел это. 

Бильбо, конечно, ничего не ответил, и даже не пошевелился. Торин покосился на кривую стопку толстенных томов, нависающих над одеялом, осторожно сгреб хоббита вместе с его гнездом и положил на свою постель. Лег рядом и снова погладил пушистый комок. 

— Я бы очень хотел, чтобы ты это увидел, — повторил он. — А через год, когда снег снова сойдет, я бы сам отвез тебя домой. После того, что ты сделал, ты заслуживаешь королевского эскорта. 

Оин слабо всхрапнул. Книга выпала у него из рук и съехала с тихим шорохом на пол. «У тебя холодное сердце», — вспомнил Торин и потер лоб рукой. Может, и вправду так. Может, оттого он и не увидел Бильбо таким, каким он оказался за смешной своей оболочкой — да и потом тоже… Что было в нем наваждением — а что истиной, что было злой волей колдовства, а что живой душой? Торин лег на спину и закрыл глаза. И подумал о том, что если бы сейчас ему явился Махал во всей своей силе и предложил выбрать между быстрым расцветом Эребора и жизнью маленького взломщика — это был бы самый тяжелый выбор в его жизни.

— Я бы очень хотел узнать тебя, Бильбо, — сказал Торин, проваливаясь в сон.

***  
Бильбо проснулся от того, что у него ужасно чесался нос, а все тело ломило так, будто он кубарем скатился с кручи. Сил поднять руку не было, а рядом лежал кто-то теплый и большой и глубоко дышал во сне. Бильбо ткнулся в него и потерся носом. И вскинулся, сел, хватая ртом воздух. Воспоминания нахлынули на него, погребли и потащили вперед — в темноту и холод подступающей смерти… Бильбо всхлипнул и скорчился, и просидел так довольно долго. А потом, когда первый ужас вернувшейся жизни оставил его, хоббит поднял голову и огляделся.

С другого конца комнаты доносился чей-то храп. Мягкий отсвет печного пламени мерцал на стеклянных боках склянок, уставивших огромный стол неподалеку. Сам Бильбо был голый, грязный и ужасно голодный. А рядом с ним спал Торин — живой и, судя по всему, ужасно уставший. Черные тени залегли под глазами, седины прибавилось в волосах… Бильбо всматривался в него, ища признаки того, что проклятый камень получил все же свое, вслушивался в себя, пытаясь обнаружить там остатки чужой воли — и не находил. Все поблекло, ушло, и прежняя мечта осыпалась и исчахла, как подсолнечник после осенних ветров и зимней стужи. Только нежность осталась той же — горячей и сильной, да тело каким-то неведомым ему образом все-таки осталось тем, которое полагается хоббиту. И глядя на спящего Торина, Бильбо подумал, что задаст ему миллион вопросов поутру. А сейчас — пусть спит. Да и самому Бильбо не помешает — в конце концов, завтра может случиться все, что угодно. 

На то оно и завтра. 

fin


End file.
